


多得他

by Galigalia



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galigalia/pseuds/Galigalia
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

在世界我最软弱/所以要他相拥

0

“77834，出来了啊——”

深秋，晴。铁镣相互碰撞的清脆声随沉重的脚步声穿过狭窄幽长的走廊，高窗上的栏杆把光切割成一块一块的影子透射在地面，阿龙穿着松松跨跨的囚服从尽头处走来，陪同的狱警哗啦啦打开最后一道铁门，令人牙酸的“吱呀”一声后，阿龙深吸一口气，迈出了离开监狱的第一步。

“洗心革面，好好做人。”

狱警的忠告犹在耳边，外面阔别已久的世界已经从视野里缓慢地活过来。湛蓝的天穹下，一排北归的雁正成群结队地飞过，它们目标一致，要往更温暖更湿润的地方迁徙，很快就消失在视野尽头。

阿龙不知道怎样的新生活在等待着自己。他在高墙内待了七年，对外头世界的变化一无所知，于是紧张而充满犹豫，在路过大门口那组文化墙时还停留了会儿，发现自己刚进来不久时随便用石子画在上面的涂鸦已经快要看不清楚。

那时候的每分每秒都很难熬，只觉得几千个日日夜夜都浸在墨色的汁水里，时间漫长得望不到边。可同时又一个念头支撑着他：还好是我，还好是我…现在终于尘埃落定了，他还因为服刑期间表现良好获得数次减刑提前出狱，未来的一切都会好吧？他憧憬着。

监狱门口那条栽满梧桐的路已经落满了枯黄的叶，车轮碾上去能听见干脆的声响。身后的大门缓缓拉上了，阿龙在阳光下眯起眼睛，忽然听见不远处有人喊他——

“龙哥。”

他侧过头，看见阿白站在扑扑簌簌的落叶下，黑发被风卷起，微笑着，含泪看他。

过去了，七年过去了。他们迎来一个好晴的天。

1

这家坐落在南方不知名小城市的KTV名叫“金色年华”，很有些上世纪八九十年代的风格，档次虽说一般，但在当地已经是最高规格，太阳一下山，它巨大的霓虹灯招牌就在夜色下轰然亮起，气势压周边小酒吧小夜店一大头，说是独头垄断也不为过。阿龙是这里轮值的领班，营业时间照看场子、管理员工，包括前台接待、服务生、保安，甚至陪酒公关。

阿龙一米八的个头，身材结实，长得却是斯文俊秀，尤其一双眼睛极漂亮，睫毛长而浓密，侧看尤其分明，扑闪间在下眼睑打下的一小块阴影让很多精心刷了几层睫毛膏的陪酒小姐自叹弗如。但也许是真应了那句话，“薄唇者多寡情人”，平日里他两片刀削似的唇抿着，即使勾唇也显得冷淡，店里的小姐都爱逗他，路过他身边时扭腰摆胯，葱葱玉指轻轻在他胸前一摸，掐着嗓子喊“龙哥”，他都无动于衷，只微微一点头，算作打过招呼，转身就把娇滴滴的笑声抛在身后。

但处理事情的能力是很好的，该谦卑时谦卑，该强硬时强硬，真碰上闹事的也不怵，当领班的几年时间里，他出手打过一次架，把几个喝醉了不知天高地厚的小混混揍得服服帖帖，被当时抱着头躲在角落里尖叫的阿May在自己小姐妹面前吹得天花乱坠，直接捧成小说里各种光环加身的男主角——但其实真的只是运气好而已。阿龙普通工薪家庭出身，哪有条件学什么格斗术跆拳道，打架时一身狠劲儿都是小时候叛逆跟外头混社会的混出来的，现今对付几个要力气没力气、要章法没章法的小年轻还行，要碰上拼命的，就真不成了。不过一张俊脸摆在那儿，滤镜加成十倍百倍不止，偶尔在别人心里出演个偶像剧男主角，也是没办法的事。

这天阿龙循例在店里巡查，路过化妆室顺便看看陪酒公关们的出勤情况，一推开门，满室脂粉味扑面而来，忙着化妆换装的男人女人们闻声齐刷刷转头，参差不齐的“龙哥”在狭窄的房间里接二连三地响起。

化妆室里一贯很乱，角落的架子上挂满花花绿绿的衣服，有些是缀满亮片的吊带连衣短裙，有些是浮夸带闪的男士衬衫，挂不下搭不住的就往地上的大手提袋里塞，几块钱一斤晒干了的大白菜似的皱皱巴巴，好多天才洗一次，要穿了就拎出来在挂烫机上一熨，再洒点廉价的香水，穿在身上也勉强妥帖。地上随处都是鞋子，各种码数的高跟鞋、男士尖头皮鞋，走两步就能踢到一只，也分不清究竟是谁的；长方形的桌子上丢满化妆品，粉底、眼影、口红、睫毛刷，好些盖都没来得及盖，总之是一片狼藉。

大家挤在稍微暗光的角落，背对着人，无所谓地脱下自己的衣服换上工作装，纤细的腰、修长的腿一览无余，弯下腰穿丝袜时，还隐约露出裙底风光——不过没有人在意这个，即使是男公关们，也都各干各的事，很快他们就要出台上班，在那之前他们必须把自己好好包装。

“来嘛龙哥，”画着浓妆披着大波浪的小姐光着脚走到阿龙身边，用脚尖踢了踢他的小腿，然后转过身去，“帮人家拉一下拉链。”背部裸露的地方能清晰地看见白皙的皮肤、深陷的腰窝和黑色的文胸扣子。

阿龙表情不变，后退小半步朝旁边招招手，示意另一个人过来帮忙，然后抬步往里走。

“哎哟，龙哥你真的好没劲！”小姐不甘心地在原地跺了跺脚，“这是为谁守身如玉呐！”

“马上就上工了，”阿龙转头看了她一眼，沉声道，“还胡闹？”

“…”小姐在他颇有威压的眼神里把头一缩，“好嘛好嘛，知道了。”

另一位领班早前和阿龙说过，今天会新来一个男公关，要他留意留意这人表现怎么样，他在化妆室里环视一圈，看见个年轻男孩子坐在镜子面前给自己抓头发，走过去正要说话，却在撞上对方视线的一瞬间顿住了：“…是你？”

阿白来得早，已经听过领班的大名，却不想对方竟认识自己样子，意外地挑眉看过去，“龙哥认识我？”

阿龙一怔，旋即有些失落地垂下眼睫：他不记得了...

不过那确实是很多年之前的事情了。那时候他自己还是个毛头小子，阿白恐怕更小。相遇的地点不怎么浪漫，是老家县城的派出所。阿龙家庭条件一般，父母忙于赚钱，没怎么花心思在沟通上面，他也就自己成长，没和少数励志模范那样长成国之栋梁，学习成绩一直不上不下，人也沉默寡言，初高中时攒了一身的叛逆劲儿，没处发，莫名被那时候关系不错的同桌拉进校内校外的小混混团体，打群架。后来回过头去想想，他也不知道自己以前怎么竟喜欢那种感觉，话不用多说，拎着棍子混迹在人群里往前冲，心里憋着的一股气都散在手抬起又落下的瞬间，甚至连挨打的痛也像发泄似的，所幸没出什么大事儿。

那次是街边小巷打架被片警逮住，一排桀骜的小年轻蹲在派出所墙角，嘴里嚼着口香糖，满脸的不服管教。阿龙在里面是最安静的一个，没说话也没嚷嚷，垂着头专心数地上经过几只蚂蚁。没一会儿身边蹲过来个陌生人，但特别自来熟，上来就撞了撞阿龙的肩膀，闲聊似的问，“兄弟，犯啥事儿啊？”

阿龙抬眼去看，见着一跟自己年纪差不太多的少年，头上戴顶破旧的鸭舌帽，黑色口罩挂在下巴上，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，有种很纯良的气质，完全不像不良少年。

阿龙没搭理他，长睫毛一垂又看回地面，那少年也不介意，自顾自说，“别这么闷，聊聊嘛，大家都是被警察叔叔抓回来的，我又不会笑你…好吧要不我先说，我是偷东西，你呢？”

“…打架。”阿龙闷声回答。

少年诧异地惊呼一声，“哇，看不出来啊！”又捏捏阿龙的肱二头肌，“你看上去细皮嫩肉的，竟然还是个暴力分子！”

“…”阿龙又看他一眼，很小声地说，“偷东西不好。”

“？！”少年不明所以地睁大眼睛。

阿龙顿了顿，又重复一遍，“偷东西不好。”

少年像是听了个笑话，“嗤”地一声笑了，“大哥，你别是忘了吧，现在咱俩是一块儿在派出所蹲着的。”

“…哦。”阿龙窘迫地眨眨眼睛，没说话了。

“其实我就偷了点吃的，”少年却又接着道，“也不是每个人都有那个条件吃好穿好不给警察叔叔添堵的，对吧？”

说完他定定地看着阿龙，直到阿龙不得不对他的话表示赞同，缓缓点了下头，他才笑了。

“你长得真好看。”少年忽然凑上来，抬手，拇指和食指张开丈量阿龙睫毛的长度，“睫毛这么长，小时候剪过吧？”

阿龙在心里说，你也很好看，实际上眼神已经在少年脸上挂不住，不好意思地往别处瞟，清了清嗓子说，“不、不知道…”

这时两人头顶上方骤然响起一声呵斥，“聊什么呢？来这里开茶话会的是吧？！”

少年笑嘻嘻的往上看，“警察叔叔别生气啊，这不无聊嘛！”

那年轻警察瞪了他一眼，“无聊就给你找点事干！起来，跟我做笔录去。”说完又把旁边一排小年轻从头到尾扫视了一遍，“都给我放老实点儿啊，别想整什么幺蛾子，年纪轻轻不学好…”

离开的时候少年偷偷往阿龙手心里放了几颗水果味儿的软糖，压低声音跟他说，“我别的东西也没有，就剩街口小卖店偷偷拿的这几块糖了，进口的，特好吃，送你当临别礼物，别客气啊。”

然后站起来朝他抛了个飞吻。

没自我介绍、没询问名字、没留任何联系方式，几句闲谈、几块水果糖、一个飞吻，就是他们所有的回忆，少得可怜，但不知道为什么，阿龙记了很多年。当年那个县城那么小，他们都没有再遇见过，而如今换了座城市，愿望竟然成真，只是重逢得仍不太体面。

闹哄哄、乱糟糟的狭小房间里，少年已不似从前那般轻松明快，他的眉眼彻底长开了，脸上带点散漫的风情，穿着件丝质的黑色衬衣，扣子开了三颗，领口自然松散，隐约露出一截漂亮锁骨和脖子上挂着的简单吊坠，看起来像个矜贵公子，然而，他却用陌生的眼神从镜子里打量着阿龙，问他——

“龙哥认识我？”

阿龙觉得解释也多余，摇头说你像我一个朋友，阿白便笑了，放下手中的发蜡，转过头去面对着他，用了戏谑的口吻说，“那太荣幸了，以后就请龙哥多多关照啦。”笑脸在柔亮的化妆灯面前显得极好看，仿佛加了层磨皮滤镜。

“嗯。”阿龙抿着唇从口袋里掏出一颗水果糖，递过去，“吃吗？”

“新员工福利啊？”阿白笑着接了，却不立刻吃，而是随手放在桌上，转而从烟盒里抽了只ESSE，想了想，问他，“龙哥，抽吗？”

阿龙摆了摆手，“我不抽薄荷烟，”然后看着他说，“是专门给你的。”

反应了一会儿阿白才意识到他是在回答新员工福利的那个问题，虽然心里有点奇怪，但还是立刻挺给面子地把糖收进了口袋里，一副受宠若惊的模样，“谢谢龙哥。”

阿龙习惯了以冷淡疏离的面具示人，即使心里发涩，外头也看不出来，只有特别熟悉他的人才能发现，此刻他的脸部线条是格外柔和的。

“客气。”他看似没带什么表情地冲阿白一点头，尔后终于收回目光，转身向化妆室里忙乱的众人吩咐道，“十分钟后楼下集合。”

错落不齐的应和声响起来，一瞬间把阿龙过速的心跳声淹没在和往常一样的杂乱无章当中，无人可以听闻。

一楼大厅装修得富丽堂皇，顶上吊着只绚丽浮夸的水晶灯，暖色的光被玻璃切面打散，在墙面上投射下斑驳的影子。即将开始营业了，全KTV的员工在水晶灯下站成稀稀拉拉的两三排，笑声闲谈声嗡嗡地连成一片，阿白是新来的，却很能适应环境，没一会儿已经和周围几个服务员相谈甚欢。有个看起来年纪很小的娃娃脸女生摸着他的衬衣，有些羡慕地小声说道，“阿白，你跟他们看起来好不一样哦。”

女生名叫小雅，大概都还没成年或者刚刚成年不久，显然没什么城府，也根本不知道自己那句话会给阿白拉来几成仇恨——比如离得最近的阿K就没忍住翻了个白眼，一开口就阴阳怪气，“啧，当然不一样了，刚来第一天就知道跟龙哥套近乎，谁能有这本事？”

阿K是KTV的老员工，为人向来就比较厉害些，众人闻言皆噤声，当然也有相当一部分是在看热闹，刚才还吵吵闹闹的大厅竟一下子安静了大半。

小雅心直口快，憋红了脸回顶一句“你说什么呢”，结果被阿白安抚性质的拍了拍肩膀，“没事。”

他并不生气，反而还对阿K风轻云淡地笑笑，说，“谢谢，我当你是在夸奖我。”

阿K一下子绿了脸，本来还想说些“不要脸”之类嘲讽的话，不知怎么又被对方笑容背后那股凉飕飕的劲儿给哽住，悻悻收了声。

这时阿龙从楼上走下来，刚才穿着的西装外套已经脱了，只一件质地挺括的白衬衫扎进黑色西裤里，袖口随意挽着，露出截精悍的小臂，像刚从T台上走下来的男模。只见他眼风凌厉地往人群中一扫，“都聊什么呢？！”

大家瞬间规矩了。

阿龙不带语调起伏地问，“8206、8305、8308是谁打扫的？”

三个服务员颤颤巍巍地举起手来。

“嗯，扣一天工资，重新打扫吧。”

三个服务员低头苦着脸什么也不敢问，忙不迭跑开了。

阿龙一贯是这样的。他不像其他领班，喜欢在营业之前领着大家吼几嗓子“加油！努力！奋斗！”这样打鸡血的话，他集合是例行公事，顺便反馈自己的巡查成果，查缺补漏，再汇总各部门出勤情况，等到这一切准备工作都做完，就在七点准时亮起霓虹招牌，开门迎客。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

2

“金色年华”的生意很好，大门前几乎每一天都是人流如织，停满各色汽车。不少人在晚饭桌上就已经喝得微醺，飘忽着步子迈进豪华的KTV大厅里，几口气呼出去，就把店里的香氛熏成酒精的味道。

阿白刚开始上班，但并不露怯，很快就熟悉了各项业务，很受顾客欢迎。陪酒公关不卖身，收入多靠酒水回扣和客人给的小费，恰巧他性子放得开，酒桌上那一套玩得溜，还懂得因人而异，对不同的客人用不同的招儿。碰上做生意的，他会说自己能看手相，拉着客人的手把话说得好听又滴水不漏，把一屋子多少都有点相信运道的老板哄得眉开眼笑；碰上年轻爱玩的，他又知道搞气氛，唱歌跳舞不在话下，有一回甚至还秀了小段钢管舞，直接嗨翻整个场子，让几个富二代当晚开下了价格高得令人咋舌的酒水单。

“一身花架子!”阿K从阿白来的第一天起就看他不顺眼，尤其好几次两人在同一个包厢服务而阿白赚尽眼球，他就更不服气，上个洗手间的间隙也能听见他忿忿不平的议论声，“喝酒的时候恨不得人就坐在别人怀里，勾引起人来一套一套的，谁知道以前是不是做——”

话音未落，只听见“啪嗒”一声轻响，阿龙紧接着推开隔间门走出来。他没说什么，惯常的冷淡脸，但还是吓得正抽烟闲聊的两人即刻闭嘴。毕竟背后嚼人舌根被第三者听见是件很尴尬的事情，更何况这第三者还是顶头上司，他们也不想给领导留下坏印象，干笑着打了声招呼之后迅速逃之夭夭。

而阿龙站在洗手池边发怔。他忘记按洗手液，却开着水龙头，在涓细的水流下不停地搓揉手心手背，直到一个醉汉跌跌撞撞走进来，差点在他身边栽一个跟头，他才被这动静唤回神来，看看已经被水冲到起皱的手指，迅速把水龙头关掉，从旁边扯了张餐巾纸，一边擦手一边往外走。

没想到在门口正面撞上阿白。

阿白的状态已经有点儿飘，看见人也不知道转弯，就觉得面前黑影一晃，人就已经撞进阿龙怀里。阿龙反应很快，一下子把人抓住，防止他站不住往下滑，却见阿白很镇定地拂开他的手，说了声“谢谢龙哥，我没事”，就挺直了腰径自往里头走，看起来是很努力在走直线，但还是免不了晃荡两下。

阿龙看得心惊肉跳，手在他身边虚虚揽着，一路跟了上去。阿白嘴里含含糊糊地说着“我没事儿，真没事儿”，进隔间锁门之前还冲阿龙营业性质地笑了一下，阿龙担心他，出去找服务员给他取了瓶矿泉水，然后靠在隔间旁边低头点了支烟等着，不一会儿就听见里面传出干呕的声音。

是阿白跪在马桶旁边抠吐，在一阵险些把心肝脾肺肾都吐出来的动静之后，才终于开始吐刚才一股脑灌下去的酒。吐完之后他显然舒坦一些，不过面色肉眼可见地青白，即使是洗手间昏暗的灯光也遮掩不住。看见阿龙还在旁边等着，他先是意外地怔了怔，过后才条件反射地笑起来，“不好意思啊龙哥，见笑了。”

“没事，”阿龙把早已经拧开盖的矿泉水递过去，淡淡地说，“喝点水。”

阿白道谢，用矿泉水漱了漱口，然后走到洗手池边把手和脸都洗干净，结果一抬眼看见镜子里自己脸色不佳，又用力搓了搓脸，等到搓红润了，才脱力般撑着洗手台，甩甩额前沾湿了一点点的刘海，深深地呼吸了一次。

“龙哥，”他沙哑地问，“有烟吗？”

阿龙在口袋里摸了几下，也只摸出个空烟盒。

“只有这个，”他把手边抽了三分之一的那支万宝路递到阿白唇边，“要吗？”

阿白急需尼古丁的慰藉，凑上去含住那仍留有一圈模糊水渍的烟蒂，喉结上下滚了滚，喷出口薄薄的白雾。

“呼——”他惬意地眯起眼睛。

阿龙盯着他唇边那颗小痣，半晌后口干舌燥地把视线往下移，却骤然看清他胸前湿透的衣襟，不禁蹙起了眉。

“嗨，没什么，”阿白无所谓地扯了扯身上的衬衣，“刚才被老板们被灌了几杯酒而已。”

阿龙抿着唇点头，心里知道这种事情在KTV确实很常见，甚至有的时候，一杯酒就意味着几张红票子，他们坐下去陪人喝酒的，没有任何拒绝的道理，当然也轮不到他们拒绝。阿龙不知道该说什么，总不能劝人家干这一行的“少喝点”，踌躇半天还只是干巴巴地在一旁站着，木头似的。 

——不过就算是木头，也是十分赏心悦目的木头。阿白在抽烟的间隙打量他，心想这位领班确实好看，人也不错，就是怎么硬邦邦的，自己这样儿的跟他说话竟然也会冷场，太灾难了。 

“龙哥，你们这些长得特好看的，是不是都比较高冷啊？”他开玩笑问道。

阿龙反应慢了半拍，懵懵地眨着眼睛，“什么？”

阿白闻言一哂：果然是这反应，反差萌啊。他掐灭香烟笑着摇摇头，“没事没事，我得回包厢里去了，回见啊。”

只留下辛辣烟草味中淡淡的一抹香。

阿龙经常在阿白出台的时候“不经意”地在他服务的包厢门口晃荡。KTV的包厢门按规定不是全封的，除了特殊的VIP包厢，都留着一小块透明玻璃。他就从这个地方看见阿白，有时阿白仰头豪饮，有时又被客人搂在身边唱歌。

那次是个年逾四十的老板，KTV的常客，穿得人模狗样，却是个不折不扣的色胚，几乎每一次来都要叫人陪酒，男女不限，但必须得姿色上佳。真正出格的事情他不敢做，但小便宜是想尽了办法能占多少占多少，尤其搂搂腰摸摸大腿，那是很经常的事情。阿白拿着话筒在笑，唱一首不知谁点的老歌：“莫说青山多障碍/风也急风也劲/白云过山峰也可传情…”身体却显得有些僵硬，也许心里是抵触的。但是没有办法，他是谁，做怎样的工作，就注定要习惯怎样的人，被怎样对待，不仅是他，每个人都要接受这样的注定。

跳钢管舞有一回也偶然看见了。在阿白来之前，店里是没有男公关会跳这个的，因此阿龙也很意外。他不敢太明目张胆，靠在包厢门斜对面的墙上，嘴里叼着根烟，透过那方窄窄的玻璃窗远远地看。包厢里氛围显然很热烈，开着最闪最晃眼的灯，交错变幻间照亮年轻男女们疯狂笑闹的表情。他们是发自真心地快乐。而阿白——阿白的表情根本看不清，阿龙只隐约看见他穿着件材质很轻盈的上衣，双臂抓住泛冷光的金属钢管向上轻轻一跃，整个人攀上钢管后缓慢地旋转起来。

没有声音。隔着一道厚重的门阿龙听不见声音。于是浓墨重彩的光和众人欢呼喝彩的表情都显得无比夸张无比荒诞，像一场靡丽浮华的梦。十几分钟后表演结束，阿白被狂热上头的客人围在中间，接下一杯又一杯的酒，一一笑着喝完。

那一次阿白也吐得很厉害，很少见他从包厢出来之后是一路跑着进洗手间的。阿龙照例拿了瓶水守在门口，只见他吐完之后按下马桶的冲水键之后干脆就一屁股坐在了地上，头向后仰靠着隔板，闭着眼睛轻声喘气，过了好半天他重新站起来，眼底含着点没来得及眨去的生理性眼泪，镇定地冲阿龙笑。

然后阿白又推门走进哄闹的场子，刹那间包厢里头的射灯直直打在他身上，而轻薄的上衣透光，让他那削瘦至极的腰腹被光勾勒出清晰的轮廓。

太瘦了。在门彻底关上之前，阿龙模模糊糊地想，会被光吞掉的。

当晚那台客人是快两点才走的，几乎是KTV里玩得最晚的一拨，阿白全程陪着，卖力的演出给自己换来不少小费，好几个人临走前都笑眯眯地往阿白身上塞红票子，有的塞进领子里，有的塞在裤腰间，还有的顺势在他胸前摸了一把。这种时候阿白下意识的反应都是笑得更甜，亲亲热热地让老板下次再来玩儿，结果一把人送走就彻底熄火，在一片杯盘狼藉中歪歪斜斜地靠在沙发上数钱。

…八张，九张，十张…一千一，算小费里非常高的了。

他们这行靠不吝惜地耗损自己赚钱，年轻时醉生梦死一场，几年后就新人换旧人，永远都有鲜嫩的皮囊，只有真正攥进手里的钱才不会背叛自己。阿白拿着小费面无表情数了一遍又一遍，靠人民币残留在手指上那点粗糙的触感来让自己打起精神。

没了劲爆土俗的DJ舞曲，头顶旋转的灯球只徒劳地亮着，虽然也在墙壁上映出一块块圆形的彩色斑点，却已经是一种喧嚣过后独特的惫懒和寂寥了。最后那几杯绿茶冰块兑洋酒入口够柔了，但不加节制地喝了一晚上，神经放松之后还是抵不住逐渐漫上四肢百骸的疲软。

阿白揉着太阳穴，数钱数到第五遍的时候包厢门开了。他撩起眼皮看过去，看见老爱在自己包厢外头晃来晃去的领班从走廊上那道暖融融的光里走进来，顿时笑了，“龙哥，又来慰问新员工啊？”

阿龙不置可否，在他面前放下只保温杯，说，“蜂蜜水，温的，喝点儿。”

阿白“唔”了声，人却没动，少顷朝他伸出一只手，软绵绵地说，“没力气了龙哥，拉我一把。”唇角还挑着不甚清楚的笑意。

阿龙沉默地握住他的手，刚想用力，却不知怎么动作忽然一顿，改为俯身的姿势，一手穿过他的后颈，揽住他的肩膀，稍一用力，用半搂的姿势把人带了起来。阿白靠着他滚烫的胸膛，低低笑出声音，“龙哥，你也占我便宜啊。”

阿龙赧然，忙不迭放开扶住对方的手。

结果阿白又没骨头似的靠上来，口中呼出温软的气息，“被你占便宜…还是比被其他人好…好太多了…毕竟你长得…长得好看…”

“你喝多了，”阿龙喂他喝了口蜂蜜水，“我送你回家。”

阿白嘴里含混不清地嘟囔了句什么话，又不肯起身，就枕着他的肩膀吃吃地笑，“龙哥，你是不是对每个新来的员工都这么好啊？”

不知道为什么，他身上总是有股淡淡的香，不像其他人洒在身上的各色香水味，是甜的，像奶糖，但要靠得很近才能被鼻子捕捉到。阿龙小心翼翼地呼吸着，抿了抿唇问，“你说呢？”

“我说啊——”阿白拖长了尾调，钩子似的把人钩着，说，“那就是呗。”

“不是。”阿龙用坚定而短促的语气反驳了他。

阿白也不知道听清楚没有，或者他根本不记得自己前几秒问了个什么问题，听完这个回答就闭着眼睛沉默了。阿龙垂眼端详，越发觉得他这副模样与平常，甚至与自己小时候见到他时都判若两人。

其实阿白没有特别柔软的轮廓，眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁的线条都算俊朗，脸型也不圆润，下颌线清晰利落，只有那双饱满的唇还算柔和，但不带任何情绪地抿起时，也会给人凌厉的感觉——可他脸上好像从来都是带着笑意的，和人说话时会很专注地侧耳倾听，声音不给任何压迫感，因此人人都觉得他很好接近。

可真是这样吗？

阿龙想起自己有几回隔着包厢门看见阿白自己坐在沙发的角落，半边身子陷在阴影里，另外半边在迷离的光影中浮沉，好似分裂成两个截然相反的人。 

这时外面走廊闹哄哄地走过去一群人，应该是旁边包厢的客人准备结账离开了。阿白忽然没有预兆地睁开眼睛，目光虚虚晃了几下，起身想拿茶几上的保温杯。阿龙动作比他快，先拧开盖子递到他嘴边，他乖顺地仰头喝，许是喝得急了些，不小心呛了一口，水便顺着他的下巴一路淌进衣领，在昏暗的光里也蜿蜒出一条带闪的水线。

阿龙忙起身扯了几张餐巾纸给他擦，擦到敞开的领口时又有些不好意思，动作微妙地一顿。阿白一下子捉住他的手腕，笑了笑说，“不劳烦龙哥了，我自己来。”然后胡乱地在自己身上扫了扫，很快就自己摇摇晃晃地站了起来，“好了，我该下班了，明天见龙哥。”

就要往外走。

阿龙三两步追上去，轻轻扶了扶他的腰，说，“我送你。”

阿白笑着摆摆手，“不用了，我自己可以。”

见阿龙还要说什么，又接道，“又不是第一天喝酒，真没事，走了啊。”

可是走到门边的时候，阿白忽然又转回身来，半边脸被走廊的灯光照亮，跟下一秒就要化开似的，“龙哥，说真的，咱俩以前是不是见过？”

阿龙站在离他几步之外的阴影里，喉结上下滚了滚，最终就吐出一个单音节，“嗯。”

阿白问，“什么时候？”

阿龙垂了垂眼，睫毛在鼻翼两旁打下疏落的影子。而阿白在等他的回答。

“不记得就算了，”再抬眼时所有情绪都藏好了，“不重要。”

阿白疑惑地看着他。

“真的，”阿龙淡淡道，“也就一面之缘。”

“…那好吧，”阿白抱歉朝他笑笑，“我记性一向不是太好。”

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

3

阿白好像不是个很容易被看透的人。他常常在笑，心里好像装不下多少是非恩怨，对遇见的每一人都很好：小雅年轻莽撞冲撞了顾客，他帮忙兜底；同行有事找他临时换班，他一口答应；就连没事就找他晦气的阿K，他也会在对方衣服被酒水洒得满身狼狈时毫不犹豫地借出自己的衬衫，看似真诚而且毫无保留，但仔细一想又会发现，他其实始终站在自己的圈里。

有一次店里员工聚餐，大家热热闹闹地挤在大排档里喝酒撸串，气氛一度非常好，喝到最后几乎所有人的话匣子都打开了，唠唠叨叨说起自己的事情。

在这世上，总有人不幸，总有人颓丧，总有人不满，当然，也总有人心怀愿景，为挣得自己想要的生活日复一日把自己投入机械而繁重的劳作。这些都是酒桌上的笑语或眼泪，化在酒里喝下，趁着醉意迸发。只有阿白清醒得可怕。他同样喝了一杯又一杯，却在所有人都放心醉去的时刻仍不肯与他们共享难得的松快。他有时很体贴，给喝醉的人加水递茶，有时又像彻头彻尾的局外人，微微笑着，旁观与自己无关的混乱。

有人醉醺醺地凑上来要与他谈心，大着舌头问，阿白，你呢，你…你为什么…为什么干这一行啊？

这个问题刚才已经有不下五个人主动提起过了，无论原因在自己还是在家庭，说得皆是剖心剖肺，哀叹交加。而阿白却笑吟吟的，嘴里吐出浓白的烟圈，答得简单而笼统，像是在与人玩笑，为了钱，为了活下去，不然呢？

大排档里的白炽灯外管常年蒙着层腻腻的油渍，使光也浆糊似的不清不楚。阿龙从长桌这头看过去，只觉得他那副长期含笑的五官被什么遮挡住了，看不太真切。

阿白像感应到什么，微微侧过头来，对上他的眼神，问，龙哥，你说呢？

但他并没有在等阿龙的回答，下一秒就转回去，劈手夺下身旁那人试图端起的酒杯，笑着劝道，好了好了，真别喝了，再喝该昏过去了。

阿龙其实也喝醉了，只是寡言的性子让他醉得不太明显。晚些时候酒局散场，他借着几分失控的昏沉邀请阿白和自己散步。阿白本来想推脱，说时间太晚了，无奈酒精上头的领班非常固执，牢牢抓着他的手臂，也不说话，只用那双漂亮的眼睛盯住他，让人不屈服也不行。

他们走在旧城区僻静的街道上，头顶路灯亮得并不很有力气，远方夜空无星无月，地上的影子很淡。阿白穿了件半长的外套，里面是件抓绒的连帽卫衣，走路的步子很轻快，看上去像个无忧无虑的大学生。他双手插在两侧的口袋里，一边低头踢石子一边想，身边这人到底准备什么时候开口说话，难道这一晚上就要这么走下去么？

“阿白，”忽然阿龙喊了一声。

阿白“嗯”了下，没转头，本来以为对方会紧接着说下去，没想到阿龙顿了一下，又喊，“阿白。”

阿白这次抬头了，恰好远处一束车灯打过来，他就看见阿龙站在光里，鸦羽似的长睫毛近乎无措地扑闪了几下，落下温柔清晰的阴影——

“你真的会看手相吗？”

紧接着“滴滴”两声，汽车驶远了，光也随之而去。

阿白心想这个醉鬼实在不会找话题，不由失笑，“那就是随口胡说，忽悠人的。”

阿龙却还是傻傻地把手掌向上摊开，递到他眼前，“你帮我也看看？”

阿白笑了，“你又不是我的客人，”然后在他手心里轻轻打了一下，说，“真信这个你就找个算命的去吧。”

没想到阿龙身上那股倔劲儿又上来了，把手往前伸了伸，说，“就让你看。”

“…”

阿白无奈地看着他，“那你要看哪一方面呢？”

阿龙迷糊了一下，旋即肯定地说，“感情。”

阿白挑眉，心里好像预感到什么，拒绝道，“我只会看财运。”

其实也不算撒谎。那些做生意的老板信风水、信运道，所求不过就是财源滚滚，至于什么家庭、感情、健康，在金钱面前都缺点吸引力，阿白看得很清楚，若对一个大腹便便、红光满面的中年人说你夫妻和睦，家庭美满，无病无灾，他多半也就敷衍地高兴一下，但若是说你生意如何，财运如何，他肯定会颇有兴趣地追问下去，即使只讨个口彩心里也舒坦。

阿龙忽然不说话，眉眼没精打采地耷拉下来，委屈的表情和他平日里雷厉风行的作风很是不搭。

阿白叹了口气，问，“你是不是想说你喜欢我？”

阿龙不太清醒，眨眨眼睛很乖巧地点了下头，“嗯。”

“可龙哥，你不了解我，”不上班时阿白都把额前的头发放下来，略微盖住一点儿他眼睛里的光，让那双眸子在没有月光里显得格外幽深，“也许你想象里有一个我，然后你喜欢上了他，可实际上我不是你想象里的那个人，真的，你没有必要在我身上浪费感情。”

隔天他像什么事也没有发生过那样，一如既往地和阿龙打招呼、聊天，没有半分疏远的意思，而阿龙也不再提，该如何如何，还是会在他需要的时候点上一份暖胃的粥、递上一瓶漱口的水，解酒药、蜂蜜水这些更是常备，甚至初次见面时送的那种水果糖都每天不落。阿白觉得很有意思，因为阿龙不像爱吃糖的人，却好像随时都能从口袋里掏出那么一两颗来，连牌子都没换过。

其实往久远点回忆，阿白会发现自己小时候对糖果是有特殊情结的。那时他常吃不饱，实在太饿的时候会忍不住从小卖店里偷偷顺点小零食，其中包装漂亮的小糖果最得他心，因为最好藏，而且甜。吃惯了苦的孩子就需要很多很多的甜，而且着迷似的向往闪闪发亮的东西，不然心里总亏点东西，那是本能。

以前家乡有间很洋气的铺子，整条街就数它家老板最不吝啬电费，灯开起来亮闪闪的，货架上各式各样的糖像钻石一样发光。阿白一开始蹲在街对面看，后来就管不住自己的腿，尽管被撵过好多次，还是一次一次往里面迈，后来终于被逮个正着，因为一口袋鼓鼓囊囊的小糖果被送进了派出所。老板说他是小偷，所有人都说他是小偷，但他觉得自己只是饿极了，他也不想饿，但饿是没有办法控制的呀。

那些事情阿白在长大以后都不去回想了，他说自己记性一向不好，其实主要还是因为实在没有什么值得记住的。只可远观的漂亮糖果、进出许多次的派出所大门，还有在里面遇见的形形色色的人——包括一个面容早已经模糊，但他隐约记得自己同他说过几句话的少年，那些都重要吗？不过就是人生中漫天扬起的灰尘，如果不掸去，就会积得厚厚的，最终把自己淹掉。

阿白问过阿龙，为什么总送我糖？

阿龙不答反问，好吃吗？

阿白举起手里刚点着的ESSE，抽烟的人都不会爱吃糖吧，你说呢？

阿龙抿着唇没答话，过后却还是那么送。

店里很多人都看出领班对阿白有意思，常在私底下偷偷议论，小雅更是直接，因为和阿白关系不错，丝毫不掩饰羡慕地对他说，“阿白，龙哥真的对你好好呀，我要是你的话肯定要以身相许了。”

这时候阿白就会仗着身高优势拍拍她的头，“要不说你还是小不点儿呢，出去可别随随便便就被渣男骗了。”

小雅说，“龙哥怎么能和那些人比呢？他对你够体贴了呀！”

她学历不高，高中还没念完就因为家里的原因出来打工，交往过的几个男朋友都是混社会的，打架闹事不说，还有赌博的、偷偷嗑药的。她总说自己遇人不淑，但又太容易陷入爱情无法自拔，因此总在重复一个轻易爱上又被伤害的过程。阿龙这样英俊又沉默体贴的男人她是没有办法招架的，总说如果自己遇上这样一个人就嫁了，两人组建一个家，彻底结束漂泊无依的生活。

“…你呀，这么年轻，别老琢磨这个，”阿白嘴里叼根细长的烟，垂眼看着她说，“好好挣钱比什么都好，钱是世上最实在的东西。”

“噫，太俗了！”小雅怀抱着少女的天真，扁扁嘴说，“‘问世间情是何物，直教生死相许’，爱情是无价的！”

阿白“扑哧”一笑，便也不再打击她，“行吧，愿你美梦成真。”

小雅自己憧憬了会儿，过后忽然兴奋起来，满眼亮起八卦的光，“阿白，你谈过恋爱吗？”

阿白弹烟灰的动作顿了顿，不明显，过后才笑起来，“有啊。”

“然后呢然后呢？对方是个怎样的人，你们怎么在一起的，又为什么分开？”

“正常人，”针对这个话题，阿白显得意兴阑珊，“一个鼻子两只眼睛，喜欢就在一起了，不喜欢就分开了。”

“什么啊，”小雅显得很失望，轻轻打了他一下，“你这样讲很没劲诶。”

阿白笑，“如果你想听风花雪月，那真的没有，无趣的事情讲出来更没劲，没必要。”

见实在撬不开嘴，小雅放弃了，转而惆怅道，“那分手的时候你难过吗？难过了多久？什么时候才会忘记啊…”最后这句话显然是问给自己听的。她最近刚失恋，全KTV都知道，因为小女孩藏不住心事，还躲起来哭过好几回。对方就是个典型意义上的渣男，看上去最大的爱好就是劈腿，而且是一劈劈好几腿，通讯录里女朋友按号排，为了避免叫错名字喊谁都是宝贝，小雅与其说是陷得深，不如说是被骗得苦，眼睛跟核桃似的肿了好几天，想起来就止不住地一阵阵伤心。

“难过？”阿白的眼神有片刻失焦。

怎么叫难过啊，那是实打实的痛。那人就站在旁边，眼睁睁地看着别人抄起酒瓶往自己头上砸，手都没有象征性地抬一下，怎么不痛呢？

“还好吧…”他吐了口烟，模模糊糊地说，“不太记得了。”

小雅提起自己的伤心事，像要哭了似的看着他。

阿白就弯腰，摸摸她的头发，用柔和的目光注视她，温柔道，“会好的小雅，相信我，很快就会好的…”

只要活得再没心没肺些，这世上所有的事情都会好的。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

4

时间一晃到年底。年底多不太平，小偷和飞车党们眼见着越来越猖獗，店里接连好几个服务员家里都偶有财务失窃，成天凑一块儿唉声淘气，搞得所有人都把神经绷紧了，晚上睡觉都不踏实，听着点动静就以为有扒手，一天天的几乎都要神经衰弱。结果这事儿还没过去，隔段时间附近城中村又传出入室抢劫的事情，好像还差点闹出人命，而且嫌犯在逃，搞得四处人心惶惶。

店里没几个人住得起安保过关的正经小区，大家都是在城市里犄角旮旯的地方租个丁点大的地方睡觉，本身就处偏僻又混乱的地带，再加上又是夜班，怎么看都是很容易被犯罪分子盯上的一群人，因此下班也尽量结伴了，能结几个结几个，哪怕只虚涨点儿气势肯定也比一个人提心吊胆得强。

阿白家住得稍远些，只好一个人，下班了就骑着辆二手的电动车，像一柄钝刀，破开冬季凛冽的寒风，钻进城区边缘黒逡逡的巷子里。阿龙本想送他回家安全些，被他笑着回绝，说自己一个大男人，要什么没什么，不至于，阿龙只好退而求其次，每天不厌其烦地发信息问他到家没有，有几次他没能及时回复，洗漱完从洗手间出来快四点了才简单打了个“嗯”过去，阿龙却还能做到秒回，“到家就好，早点睡，晚安”，一个多余的字都没有，但让人不禁联想到他把手机牢牢攥在手里等回复的样子，很傻。

后来有一个晚上真的差点出事。

阿白住的那栋楼没地方放电动车，他平常都要把车挺进一个公共车棚里，然后走一段路回家。那天晚上已经两点多快三点了，他锁完车就隐约感觉到附近有人，穿过小巷时更是听见不轻不重的脚步声响在后头，他一路提心吊胆，加快脚步往回赶，最后凭着对附近地形的熟悉七拐八拐才总算把人给甩掉。结果第二天上辖区派出所报案，接待民警竟也表示很头疼，说已经接到那一片儿好几个居民的报案，但那边摄像头分布不多，排查有困难，让他自己最近注意安全，别太晚回家。

“我们会尽早解决这个事情。”民警诚恳地承诺。

阿白笑笑，说辛苦了，心里却觉得对方大抵只是在说好听的废话。很显然这城市里成百上千需要在夜里出没的人，一句“别一个人走夜路”，作用究竟在哪呢？ 

上班时几个人又凑一块儿聊起最近的治安问题，阿白随口说起自己的经历，本意是想提醒在场几个女孩子小心些，没想到反被惊呼声淹没，大家七嘴八舌地建议他买上点东西防身，小雅更是当场从自己的储物柜里掏出瓶防狼喷雾塞进他手里，让他“小心色狼”。

阿白哭笑不得，却也道声谢，收下了。

没有想到这玩意儿当天晚上就派上用场。阿白藏在转角处不动声色地把手摸向它时，挺无奈地想道，这货怎么比乌鸦嘴还要灵？

小巷子里就亮着盏惨白的白炽灯，把两侧的灰墙和脚底下的水泥路都照出种阴森的味道。四下无人，倒有风声呜咽，沉闷的脚步声由远及近，哒哒，哒哒，哒哒，阿白无声地深吸一口气，在那道人影接近时跳出来按着防狼喷雾对着对方的眼睛一通乱喷——

“卧槽，龙…龙哥？！”

“咳咳咳咳咳——”

阿龙被喷得睁不开眼，双目不停流泪，同时呛咳不止，一个字都说不出口。

十五分钟后阿白靠在自己出租屋洗手间的门框上，看着里面弯腰用清水冲洗眼睛的阿龙不住道歉，“不好意思，真的不好意思，我以为是…咳，没想到是你！”

阿龙虚弱地朝他摆摆手，声带跟被火撩着了似的，说话都难受，“没事，怪我…”

他是听说阿白被尾随的事情，又害怕阿白拒绝再次拒绝自己送他回家的请求才偷偷跟在后面的，没想到因为跟踪的水平实在太差，被当做变态差点儿被喷得去掉半条命。

阿白拿了条干净的毛巾给他，心虚道，“还是怪我，不该人都没有看清楚就乱喷。”

阿龙双手捧着毛巾擦脸，半晌从毛巾里露出双眼睛，看着阿白，嘶哑道，“没关系，最重要是你没事。”

阿白心里一动，表面却只是笑笑，说，“我能有什么事，就算真有人跟说不定谁打不赢谁呢，龙哥你太操心了。”

阿龙“嗯”了声，低声道，“可能是吧，”那双刚被清洗过但仍旧通红的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下流露出一种克制的温柔，“我也没办法。”

阿白咬了下唇，为难地看着他，“龙哥…”

“别这样，阿白，”阿龙打断他仍在口中斟酌的句子，说“我就是怕看见你这个表情才没跟你讲的。以后你都可以当我不存在，我没什么别的意思，就是希望你安全…算我自私，好吗？”

阿白垂下眼，眼睫小幅度颤了颤，没说话。

阿龙便把毛巾还给他，拍拍他的肩膀，“我回去了，你早点休息。”

他向来这样，不讲多余的话。

出租屋很小，狭长型的一个单间，放下一张床、一张桌子和一个组装的简易衣柜再堆上些杂物之后几乎就只剩条单人可过的通道，平时阿白一个人待着还算勉强，但再加个跟自己身量差不多高还比自己结实些的男人就显得有些拥挤。他往后退了一步，稍微侧身，示意他可以过，而阿龙从洗手间钻出来，就站在他身前，也不走，压着声音说了句晚安。

两个人的距离近到几乎鼻尖相对，阿白没有地方退，几乎感觉到他说出那两个字时胸腔的震动。

“再——”

钨丝灯泡忽然闪了下，阿白猝然抬眼，对上阿龙专注的目光。那一刻他喉结滚了滚，鬼使神差地改了口，“晚安。”

然后阿龙就那么笑了。笑声是不那么明显的气音，让人不知为什么就面上发热。

那天之后的很长一段时间里阿龙都远远地跟在阿白身后送他回家，从电动车到步行，从道路宽阔的城区到偏僻的城中村，不说话，好像在努力地降低自己的存在感，连脚步也放得很轻。阿白一开始还有点不自在，但慢慢地竟然就习惯了，身后那个沉默的男人好像变成他眼角余光边缘的一道影子，并不清晰，却总在那里，像冬夜里一簇不灭的微光，不是用来照亮的，是用来感受和铭记的。

冬季的夜晚总是很冷，夜风悠长，依次拂过两人的衣角和发梢，向窄巷深处呼啸。隔着几米的距离，他们途经同一个路口，走过同一盏路灯，脚步声是双份儿的，一声叠着一声，口中呼出的白雾还没有变成水汽就开始凝结，在半空中变成两团模糊的光，散去了，再重新聚起。

阿白知道，阿龙送自己回家，要在看见自己家里的灯光亮起之后，再站在楼下抽完一支烟才会离开。好多次他其实都看着，就躲在窗户边，但不露脸。阿龙抽烟的样子很好看，点烟时睫毛垂落下去，眼睛眯成柔软的弧线，第一口烟吐出之前吸得深，双颊会略微凹陷下去一些，把下颌的轮廓显现出来——当然这些都是阿白凭借着平时的印象想象出来的，事实上，隔着几层楼的距离，他只能看见阿龙斜斜地靠在墙上，一只手插在口袋里，吐烟时向斜上方看，指缝间火光明灭，像地上的一颗星。

…他会冷吗？

不知从什么时候起，阿白开始这样想。

他是怕冷的，尤其那一年是罕见的寒冬，深夜里凉意似刀割，人站在风里好像就能冻成冰棍儿。阿龙果然感冒了，人看起来很没力气，昏昏沉沉的，就剩那双漂亮的眼睛仍旧能在灯光下闪。小雅让阿白关心一下，他嘴硬说感个冒而已，多大点事儿，结果最后还是过意不去，趁人不在偷偷送了两包感冒冲剂到阿龙办公室，想想还在旁边放了颗水果糖。那是阿龙前一天给的，他没吃。

“谢谢。”晚些时候两人在走廊遇上，阿龙拦住阿白正要开包厢门的手，瓮声瓮气地说，“药我喝了，效果很不错。” 他眼里很少有那么明显的笑意，不知道的还以为阿白对他做了件天大的好事儿。

阿白自觉担不得，摆摆手说客气，又要往里走。

阿龙还是拦住他，“那药你还有吗？”

“有吧…怎么？”

“那到时再给我两包，”阿龙说，“我觉得我吃了你的药病能好得快些。”

“…”阿白莫名其妙，“就是普通的感冒灵啊，哪里都有卖的。”

可阿龙很坚持，是那种不说话就眨巴着眼睛盯着人看的坚持，阿白没有办法——他曾一度以为自己心肠够硬的，但实际上还是很容易对阿龙没办法，尤其在这样一瞬不瞬的目光下——只好答应了，说会再给他送药。

后来小雅听说这件事情的时候笑得飞起，一边说龙哥好可爱，一边又说龙哥好可怜。原话是这样的：“你平常到底对龙哥多差，他才会因为你两包感冒冲剂就感动得要死要活啊，还什么‘吃了你的药能好得快些’，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不如直接说‘阿白的关心就是我的特效药’好吧？”

阿白：“……”

阿白瞄了眼不远处正和颜悦色跟保安吩咐什么事情的阿龙，什么可怜可爱的都两说，心里冒出的那个大大的“傻”字却是放大加粗下划线式的。之前他在半夜四点多还秒回阿白信息的时候，阿白也这么想。

天气预报说“今日有雪”，结果天阴阴沉沉一整日雪也没下下来，温度倒是降了不少。阿白把自己裹得严严实实，回家路上投在地上的影子圆滚滚的，像只椭圆的球。阿龙像往常一样跟在他身后，但因为生病的缘故，安静的深夜里不时就要传出他低低的咳嗽声，被凌厉的寒风一割，割成一片一片，全都涌进阿白的耳朵里。

阿白忍不住回头看他，就只见黑色的冬夜里他缓慢地走，双手捧在嘴边哈着气，做试图取暖的无用功。

…怎么看起来那么冷啊？

等阿白反应过来，发现自己已经停住了。

“龙哥。”他有些底气不足地喊。

阿龙很诧异，疑心自己是不是幻听，毕竟这么久了阿白从来没在回家的时候跟他说过话。当然，这其实符合他的心理预期，毕竟他想做的事情从头到尾就这么一件——送阿白平安回家，并不包含搭讪和套近乎等其他目的。他甚至希望自己可以隐身，这样阿白就不知道他跟在后面，就不会觉得他付出了什么，自然也就不会有亏欠之意了。但这其实有个矛盾的地方，因为阿白在关心他的感冒时他分明是很高兴的，同时他心里也清楚，阿白应该是觉得他的感冒和自己有关才忍不住关心，若真是这样，他就不该高兴，不该问阿白要感冒冲剂，而应该装作病情很轻的样子，否则难免有道德绑架的嫌疑。

“过来。”阿白又在前方招了招手。

阿龙迟疑了会儿，走上前去，哒哒的脚步声在四下无人的夜里很清晰。阿白吸完最后一口烟丢了烟蒂，摘下自己的围巾不由分说要往他脖子上套，阿龙赶忙退了一步，“我不——”

阿白手举在半空中，面无表情地看着他，看那意思是你不把这围巾裹着以后就别跟着我了。

“…冷。”最后一个字咕隆吞下，就留个模糊的音。阿龙乖乖低下头，自己钻进围巾里去。

阿白给他裹了好几圈，然后囫囵往大衣里一塞，“走吧。”

阿龙摸了摸被冻得通红的鼻子，在沾满阿白气息的围巾里闷声说，“其实我真的不冷。”

阿白瞥他一眼，“不管你冷不冷，反正我看着冷。”

“那我其实可以走得再远一…”话没讲完，阿龙便在对方瞪过来的眼神中慌忙改口，“谢谢，现在暖和多了！”

阿白说，“感冒了就应该能穿多少穿多少，不然发烧了更有得受。”

阿龙说，“嗯…”

阿白又说，“本来夜里就冷，你连围巾也不知道带一条，至于这么懒么？”

阿龙本能地，“对不起…”

阿白皱眉：“对不起有用的话，还要警察——不是，你干嘛跟我讲对不起？”

“啊？”阿龙无辜地眨眼看他，“就是…其实我感冒跟你没有关系的，你别太自责，也别太放心上——阿嚏——”

阿白：“…”

阿白掏出包纸巾丢过去，“算了，明天再给你带点药，你也多穿点…”

忽然阿龙长长的睫毛上挂起一粒冰晶似的雪，有一瞬间在月色下亮起微渺的光，转眼又融化了。阿白仰起头，看见雪花纷纷扬扬落下，双眸跟被什么点亮似的，笑起来，“下雪了！”

是这年的第一场雪，下在最深最冷的夜，几乎整座城市都已经入眠，而他们在一条寂静的小巷里并肩迎接了它的降临。

“你说明天一觉醒来，地上的雪会不会就积到这么厚，”阿白用双手比了个夸张的长度，“踩在地上会咯吱咯吱响，还能堆雪人？”

“唔，”阿龙想了想，不太确定地说，“也许会？”

其实南方是不会下那么大的雪的，阿白也就随便想想，阿龙却意外地认真，“至少雪人会有的。”

第二天阿白睡醒时已经是下午了，他的作息一贯这样，凌晨睡，下午醒，草草吃点东西收拾收拾就去KTV上班。他没忘记昨夜的雪，起床第一件事情就是披上件厚棉袄去门外看。他住的地方是房东违章加盖在自家天台上的小单间，简直可以说是冬冷夏热，好只好在房租便宜，还免费有个小露台——当然，这也是经他自己美化后的说法，其实就是个房东晒棉被堆杂物的小空间，勉强种了几盆花。

果然不出所料，雪早已经停了，太阳倒不错，就是没什么温度。阿白有些失望，外头没一点下过场雪该有的样子，从上头往下望，只看见地面湿漉漉的，应该是被一大早被环卫工人清扫过，只在路两侧堆起薄薄的一点，还混着泥水脏兮兮的，不甚美观。天台上别说堆雪人，能从花叶子上采着一点薄冰就算不错了。

回到屋子里，枕头下的手机恰好震动起来，阿白趴上床拿起来一看，是阿龙发信息问他醒了没有，他裹着被子翻个身，没精打采地回了个“醒了”，就打算不再管。结果没过多久，一条信息又飞进来，这次是彩信，阿白一按确定键把它打开，目光忽然定住了。

照片上，一只迷你版雪人站在夜晚的窗台，两只眼睛看起来像是绿豆，弯起的嘴巴是黑色棉线，手是细小枝丫，脖子上竟然还倔强地围着红色围巾，也不知道是从哪里剪下来的小布条，整个看上去就是——

非常丑。

“冬天快乐。”阿龙在信息里说。

阿白拉起被子，就露出两只眼睛盯着这四个字，忍不住笑了。他眼前不自觉浮现出一米八的大男人在夜里趁着窗台上的雪还没有融化手忙脚乱堆起这么个小东西的样子，真是又好笑又傻气。

可第一次见的时候明明不是这个感觉啊？阿白回想起来，那时候阿龙站在一片狼藉的化妆间里，黑西装白衬衫，脸上没什么表情，旁边一声声“龙哥”响起来，气场跟大佬巡街似的。

“你这个雪人也太丑了。”阿白回复。

过了一会儿，阿龙的信息传回来，“素材有限，有机会带你去北方看雪。”

不过终究是造化弄人，等到这句承诺实现的那一天，阿白早已不知独自一人度过多少个冬天了。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

5

阿白说，今天是这整一个月以来最好的天气，老天爷也在为你出来高兴呢。

阿龙笑笑，说是吗，然后继续看车窗外飞速倒退的街景，不说话。他变了很多，头发因为服刑的原因剪得很短，皮肤也黑了，右脸颊上多了条几厘米的疤，挺醒目的，那是刚进去时被同监室的犯人欺负，他忍着没还手，脸磕在床边一枚凸出来的铁钉上划出来的。阿白以前在探监的时候就看到过，很着急地询问他发生什么事情，他没说实话，告诉他是自己不小心摔的，其实就是不想让阿白知道这种事情。

回家的路很长，最开始那种紧张和期待已经开始往下褪，取而代之的是前所未有的茫然。这城市和阿龙记忆中的不一样了，建筑的排列、路口的红绿灯，包括一闪而逝的广告牌，全都不同，他连广告词都看不明白。

原来熟悉的城市大变样是这样的感觉。

忽然手背上传来温度。

“龙哥，你怎么了？”阿白趁等红灯的时候握住他的一只手，担忧道，“累的话可以先休息会儿，现在堵车，可能没那么快到家。”

阿龙摇了摇头，“不累。”又说，“以前街上没这么多车。”

阿白说，“是啊，也就是这两三年的事情，大家经济条件跟上了吧。”

阿龙笑了笑，“那挺好。”

“嗨，其实很烦的，”阿白随口道，“私家车多了交通状况就不好，老堵车，有时候出门还宁愿坐地铁呢。”

阿龙闻言一怔。阿白这才想起，早些年这城市还没通地铁，阿龙入狱的那年正好在修第一条线，那时候大家都觉着有公交车就够了，对到处封路施工的情况很是不待见，谁也没想到几年之后竟然会离不开它，阿龙对此有疑问是很正常的。

“下，下次带你坐坐，比公交强多了。”阿白小心翼翼地补充道。

阿龙笑着说好，然后扭头向前看，提醒阿白绿灯了，阿白慌忙去踩油门。

回去路上经过原来“金色年华”所在位置，却见原来那硕大的霓虹招牌已经不见了，门面上面都翻新过，装修风格很有些欧式风情，店名自然也不是原来那个，而是串英文字母。阿白说这里三年前就换了老板，改成酒吧，生意依然是最火爆的。

阿龙降下车窗，想要把这栋陌生的建筑看得再清楚一些。对“金色年华”，他也谈不上多有情怀，但那毕竟是他工作了很长时间的地方，而且他和阿白也是在那里重逢又相爱的，意义自然也算非凡。曾经他以为这家KTV会永远是这座小城的标志性娱乐会所之一，没想到十年不到它就面目全非，完全被另外的模式取代。时代轰然向前，不等人，跑得慢的人就可能再也追不上了。

阿龙终于忍不住苦笑了一下，“小白，我觉得我好像从没在这里生活过似的。”

“别胡思乱想。”阿白靠边停车，就停在KTV原来那金碧辉煌的大门口，倾身过去抱住他，然后吻上他的唇，“只是不习惯而已，有我在你身边，很快会就好了。”

他们曾经在这里拥抱，也曾经在这里亲吻。彼时此地一如既往地人流如织，“金色年华”四个大字变换着各种颜色极其浮夸地在夜色下亮着。还没有正式开始营业，他们站在如今已不存在的那棵树旁分享打火机，各自点起了一根烟。阿白穿了套蓝色的休闲西装，头发还没有来得及搭理，刘海软塌塌地盖在额前，忽然眼睛亮亮地喊了声“龙哥”。

“你怎么那么好看啊，”他说。

阿龙没来得及反应，阿白就朝前迈了一步，趁没有旁人注意，快速在他嘴角亲了一下。

后来一切都变了，街景不似从前，灯也亮起不同的光，还好，人没走散，也算是一种幸运。 

一居室的小户型公寓装修得简洁而温馨，不大的客厅里沙发、茶几、电视柜一应俱全，小而精致，阳台朝向好，采光充足，把四面雪白的墙壁和地面瓷砖都照得很亮堂，阿龙有些局促地站在门口的地毯上，只觉得刚出狱的自己与这个地方格格不入，竟然有些不敢往里走。

以前他们租住的房子条件很一般，甚至可以说得上是差。那时候阿白住天台上的违章小单间，阿龙比他要好些，好歹在民居楼里，不过空间也不大，房东把自己的一套三居室加隔断分成三间独立的出租屋，他租其中一间，说是说有个小阳台，不过朝向一点儿也不好，春冬两季阴冷潮湿，衣服晾在外面有时一个礼拜也不见干。

不过即使这样，他们仍在那里一起生活了很长一段时间。

契机是阿白住的那地方要拆，因为“影响市容市貌”。房东面临着巨额罚款，也没什么慈悲心思管租客死活，一句“两天之内把房间清出来”，阿白就差点儿流落街头。那时候他们还没有确定关系，但显然阿白已经在阿龙含蓄的攻势面前心动神摇，也就差临门一脚。后来回过头去想想，阿龙会感谢那一次的“整顿市容”，虽然那是阿白的一次重大挫折，但最后造成的结果是好的，因此也可记载入册。

开始的说辞是，“要不你先去我那里将就几天，我再和你一块儿找房子，不然急急忙忙的，也容易吃亏。”

这话说出口之前阿龙没带别的心思，但被阿白抬眼一瞧，就替他品出些别的心思来，于是不好意思了，眨眨眼睛，连耳根都红起来，忙辩解，“我没别的意思…”

阿白问，“我还什么都没说呢，你慌什么？”

阿龙气弱地说，“不是慌，就是怕你多想。”

阿白逗他，“本来是没有多想的，还觉得龙哥实在太大方了，但被你一提醒吧，又觉得是该多想想，要不你告诉，我该怎么想？”

“啊？”阿龙不够能言善辩，但擅长发懵，“什、什么怎么想？”

阿白扑哧一笑，“算了，那不想了，走呗。”

于是就开始漫长的“暂时借住”。

床自然是只有一张的，别说床了，实际上那房间俩大男人坐一块儿都嫌挤。阿龙把家里的东西推推挪挪，好不容易在地上空出块地方来，晚上抱着枕头被子就要躺下去。阿白洗了澡从洗手间出来，一愣，“干嘛呀，床又不是睡不下，你这是成心让我过意不去？”

阿龙说，“我，我怕你不习惯…”

阿白就弯腰把地上的褥子全给扔床上去，“哪儿那么金贵，有张床躺着就不错了。”

那时候阿龙还不知道，更早以前阿白还住过大通铺，好几个人躺一排睡，每人卷床棉被，夜深了鼾声此起彼伏，简直是字面意思上的如雷贯耳，他一样知足得很。

真正不习惯的反而是阿龙，他确实没和人在一张床上挤过，又因为对象是阿白，就格外小心些，头几个晚上几乎整夜没闭眼。KTV里不少人知道阿白被房东扫地出门投靠阿龙去了，那几天看见阿龙上班时少见地没精打采呵欠连天，而阿白生龙活虎精神奕奕，都语重心长地拍着阿白肩膀让他“别让龙哥太累”——在阿龙面前他们是不敢开这种玩笑的。

阿白笑着让他们滚，实际上往心里去了。虽然事情跟大家想得完全不一样，但自己肯定还是打扰到龙哥了，所以决定要做适当补偿。

那天阿龙下午迷迷糊糊地睁眼，听到耳边有很不寻常的声音，刺啦刺啦的，然后就被一阵油烟味彻底勾醒了。坐起来，看见阿白穿着围裙在厨房里——说是厨房，其实就是块特别特别小的地儿，房东费心从房间里隔出来，通了天然气，配了只小燃气灶，这样出租的时候就好说“一室一厨一卫”，平常他是不怎么用的，顶多用小电锅煮煮鸡蛋热热外面打包回来的汤汤水水，再不然熬点白粥，极限了。

阿白一米八的个子，在厨房里忙活的时候甚至转不开身，但有条有理的，丝毫不显忙乱。阿龙就抱着被子坐那儿看，心里有一块地方软软地塌下去，跟糖浆化开了似的。即使屋里油烟散不开，眼前蒙蒙地一片，还呛人，但他觉得这场景很美。

每个人心里都幅关于生活的图景，阿龙的那幅就差不多这样，有砧板上切菜的笃笃声，汤在锅里咕咚冒泡，油锅烧得很热，盘子里切好的菜倒下去，“刺啦”一声，油烟飘起来，锅铲快速翻动。

小时候他只有去同学家蹭饭的时候才能看见这场景，他父母常年为生计奔波，一星期给他点勉强够吃饭的钱，家里从来都是冷锅冷灶。

“龙哥你醒啦。”阿白端着盘菜出来，身上那围裙还是银行里办业务送的，丑得不搭调。

“我的天，那排风扇完全没有用，给我呛的——嘿，想啥呢龙哥？”

阿白一个响指指把神游天外的阿龙给唤回来。

“没什么，”阿龙把那些乱七八糟的想法从脑子里赶出去，问，“怎么突然想到做饭了？”

阿白嘿嘿一笑，说，“白吃白住不好意思嘛，不过你这里材料有限，我水平也有限，咱就将就着吃吧。”

屋子里就一张桌子，拉拉杂杂堆满东西，两人简单收拾了下，头挨着头吃饭。阿龙心里那点小九九不会说出来，但饭吃得很认真，连盘里的配料都吃得一丝不剩，阿白看得发笑，说你怎么这么饿呀，阿龙抬眼看他，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的，好容易咽下去了，才说，是你炒的菜太好吃了。

说实话，阿白厨艺也就勉强，能填饱肚子的程度，要说多好真谈不上，但阿龙说得如此真诚，让他也不自觉信了，心里头一热，说，“那有时间我就做饭给你吃。”

那一刻阿龙第一次觉得，这个狭窄阴湿的小房间，像个家了。

他们谁也没提阿白找房子的事情，就那么一起住着，直到阿白带来的东西一点一点占据了这里大大小小的角落。因为职业的关系，他的衣服很多，时间一久那简易的组装小衣橱也放下来，就东一件西一件的堆在外面，直到床上和桌椅上都是，整理都整理不好。后来他们在一起了，阿龙说以后有条件了肯定要租大房子，让阿白把这些衣服都整整齐齐码好，挂起来，阿白都说随便啦，这些衣服又不贵，但偶尔也会和他一起描画未来生活的蓝图，说房子呢也不用太大，两个人够住就好，但要有个客厅，可以窝在沙发里一起看电视，然后洗次衣服晒一星期还不干太难受了，所以朝向一定要好，这样整个家里都会有阳光的味道。

那时候他们共同为这样的未来奋斗，披星戴月，栉风沐雨，然而七年，漫长也不过一瞬，阿龙真真切切地站在阳光丰沛的公寓里了，分不清哪段人生才是一场大梦。

至于在一起这件事情，有其他推波助澜的因素，至少阿白说“反正我是在那时候下定决心的，无论结果怎样都认了”，听上去颇悲壮，心理活动也确实九曲十八弯，但真正付诸行动的时候倒很轻飘飘，好像只是放任一片羽毛落在了水面。

那天他们都已经睡下很久了，阿白忽然出声问，“龙哥，你睡了吗？”

阿龙几乎立刻回答，“没有。”

阿白后来说，那时他其实是在跟自己打赌。他想，如果龙哥跟我一样，没有睡着，我就过去亲他。结果阿龙果然没有睡着，原因都不重要了，重要的是他没有睡着，所以阿白赌对了。他先把手从自己的被窝里伸出来，悄悄摸进阿龙的被窝里去，然后找到阿龙的手，握住。阿龙的身体明显僵住一瞬，但没说话，气氛一瞬间变得很暧昧，他们手心里都沁满汗水。

慢慢地，阿白整个人都靠过去，忽然一翻身，半边身子压在阿龙身上。两人的目光在黑暗中胶着在一起，阿龙的呼吸变得有些急促，喉咙一滚刚要说话，阿白就吻了下去。

阿白很会接吻，先浅浅地在阿龙唇上啄两下，然后轻轻地吮，直到阿龙受不住了，把唇张开一点，他的舌尖就挤进去，阿龙回应，他就缠得越发紧，像是要把人的灵魂从唇舌间勾出来。

阿龙喘得厉害，身上一阵阵发烫，耳根红似滴血，哑着声音喊了一声，“阿白…”

阿白显然也情动，眼里晃着淋漓的光，用气音问，“怎么了？”

喉结又不自觉滚动一次，阿龙抿了抿唇，刚说一个“你”字，就被阿白印在唇上的一个吻打断。他说，“我要和你在一起。”

不是“我们在一起吧，”，而是“我要和你在一起”，是个郑重的决定。

阿龙并不知道决心开始一场恋爱对于阿白来说是怎样地艰难，他挣扎过，怀疑过，行了条漫长的路，才来到阿龙身边，同他亲吻拥抱。幸运的是阿龙稳稳地接住了他。

后来他们把无数日夜交付于此，深时相拥入眠，午后方才醒来。阿白还是那个阿白，应付客人得心应手，同事面前亲近但不亲热，但开始在阿龙面前毫无保留，时常撒娇，尤其喝过酒之后，会无所顾忌地大声表白，说龙哥你真好，我真喜欢你。

那时两人常挤在很小的浴室里洗漱，阿白永远睡不够，即使挣扎着从床上坐起来了也是眼睛能多闭一会儿就多闭一会儿，他站着靠在阿龙背上刷牙，眼睛半睁不睁，有时很不可思议，刷着刷着就又睡过去，要阿龙在脸上捏一下才会醒。他说，啊，我们不是已经出门了吗，阿龙哭笑不得，让他梦赶快醒，不要再浪费牙膏。

休息日没什么消遣，唯一的娱乐是用那台又老又笨重的笔记本电脑打游戏看电影，不过出租屋里无线网速度奇慢，好好的视频全都卡成PPT，他们为了找信号，常要抱着电脑上窜下跳，开窗开门蹲楼道，很折腾，于是反应过来都忍不住要嘲笑对方，说我们到底在干什么呀，真的好蠢。可是后来再一回想又会觉得有趣，毕竟那样的日子大概不会再有了。

还有很多不值一提但依然能在生命中闪闪发亮的瞬间。一起抢过的花洒，一起睡过的凉席，天冷时抢棉被，天热了装蚊帐，暴雨夜从床上跳起来收衣服，停电时卷着被子聊天，午后起床的第一个吻，深夜睡前为决定谁去关灯不停地猜拳、耍赖、再猜拳、再耍赖…

怎么能想到呢，那间朝北的、潮湿的、拥挤的小房间里，竟然能容下那么多那么多的爱，真是不可思议。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

6

阿龙在门口愣了很久，直到阿白弯腰把一双棉拖放到他脚下，“龙哥，快换鞋进来呀。”

这才有些局促地进来了这间陌生的房子。

其实阿白本想弄个火盆放在门口让阿龙跨一跨，听说那样就能趋吉避凶，变祸为福，不过想了很久最后还是决定不要了，他觉得应该最大程度地让阿龙忘记这件事情才好，正儿八经搞个仪式好像只会更不自在。

回家后阿白做的第一件事情就是把电视打开，然后从冰箱里把中午要吃的菜拿进厨房，他打算做一顿丰盛的午餐。稍稍忙活了一阵子之后再到客厅，看见阿龙看着手里的电视遥控器坐在电视上发呆。他很快就意识到问题：网络电视，阿龙并不了解，肯定也是不会用的。

“龙哥，”压下心里头那点心酸，他笑着问，“你要不要先去洗个澡？”

阿龙梦游似的，好一会儿才点点头，“好啊。”

浴室里装的是很普通的电热水器，其实和当年用天然气的也没什么不同，但他竟然不敢乱动了，直到阿白帮他把换洗的衣服在架子上放好，告诉他说开水阀就行，他才迟钝地点点头。

热水“哗啦”一声浇下来，阿龙站在花洒下一动不动，氤氲的水汽中，他看见旁边已经模糊了的镜子，慢慢地伸手过去，擦出一块清晰的地方，仔细端详起镜子里的自己。是自己无比熟悉的那张脸，但又好像哪里不一样了，他说不上来，心里闷闷的。他不愿看见自己了，总觉得那张脸疲惫而阴郁，不再是阿白喜欢的样子。

忽然浴室门开了。

阿白就那么走进来，身上只穿了件薄T恤，从背后抱住他。

“龙哥。”他喊。

阿龙转过身，他抱得更用力，什么也不说，只吻住他的嘴唇。这一吻倾尽七年的思念，混不似之前在车里那般温柔，反倒带着些微的凶狠。阿龙一开始竟然在躲，偏头喊他的名字，却不肯更缠绵些，阿白眼睛都红了，抬腿勾住他，问，“龙哥，我很想你，你知道吗？”

阿龙垂下眼睫，想说话，结果还是沉默。

阿白摸他的眉毛，摸他的眼睛，右脸颊上那块伤疤，然后是鼻梁，嘴唇，“我几乎每天都梦到你，就像现在这样，摸着你的脸，可你怎么总也不说话啊。”

阿龙终于神情一动，湿漉漉的双手捧住他的脸，细细地看，“我也很想你，小白。”

最后一个字音落下，他们又吻在一起。很快两具紧紧贴在一起的身体就起了变化。阿龙搂着阿白的腰转了个身，把阿白抵在洗手台前，嘴唇往下移，舌尖顺着他的脖颈向下舔，直到含住那颗凸起的喉结，用牙齿轻轻的磨。

阿白敏感地颤了颤，呼吸变得很急，几乎像是缺氧了。他的手顺着阿龙精悍的身体线条摸下去，碰到那根早已经发烫的性器，上下撸动一会儿，然后掌心一握，把自己的也一并裹在里面，让它们在彼此的摩擦间更加涨大一圈。

太久没有这样亲热过，阿白浑身都泛上诱人的粉色，阿龙舔咬他的锁骨，他一只手撑着洗手台向后仰，下颌线绷紧了，口中溢出腻人的呻吟。衣料的摩挲中，胸前的乳粒硬挺起来，阿龙撩起他的T恤下摆把手伸进去，手指在他的胸前画圈，然后大力揉捏。

以前阿白的这个地方并不那么敏感，但在性事的磨合中变得几乎只要碰一碰就有反应。他颤声喊了声“哥哥”，像烂熟的果子溢出汁水，按下阿龙的头，同时不自觉的挺起胸。阿龙会意，顺势低头，含住乳粒，用舌头挑逗，就听见阿白情动地轻哼一声，手指插进他的发间，轻轻揪住了。

阿龙被勾得很难受，手在洗漱台上一通乱摸，终于摸到一罐面霜，用手指抠出来一些，往阿白的后穴里送。那一瞬间阿白的呻吟声骤然扬起，尾音很是缱绻，即使还没有上真家伙，也像是要哭了，眼尾堆起艳丽的红，水光层层漾开，叫人怜惜。阿龙咬唇忍耐，漂亮的眼睛里糅杂令人心醉的欲望，透亮的，通红的，只把身前人灼得更似置烈焰。

“哥…哥哥…”阿白被抱上洗手台，张开双腿，环住阿龙的腰，很主动地迎合手指的抽插，说，“我想你…太想你了…有时候我…我忍不住自己弄，可是…可是…”

阿龙抬眼看他，舔舔后槽牙，眼神算不上温柔，是欲把猎物拆吃入腹的那种狠劲儿，“可是什么？”

阿白半张着嘴，“哈”地吐着气，饱满的唇覆一层诱人的水光。

“可是总也满足不了…”

阿龙猛地把人揽到身前吻住，一番疾风骤雨的纠缠过后，又把人从洗手台上抱下来，让阿白转了个身，再不忍耐，从身后贯穿进去。两人同时发出沙哑的低吟。阿白双腿颤抖，被顶得一次次向前去，却不喊慢些，他需要这样激烈的快感，甚至有一瞬间渴盼溺死在这一刻的情欲中，永远永远。

恍惚中，他的脸上淌满泪水，他不知道，直到被用手抹去了，才觉得潮湿。

“哭什么？”阿龙含住他的耳垂，沉声说，“别哭。”

阿白侧头，反手勾住他的脖颈同他接吻，阿龙扶着他的腰动作得越发用力，让他含住他的舌止不住地喘，晃动中眼泪摔碎了，在迷蒙的雾气中反射出零星的光。忽然他觉得他们应该更亲密些，要拥抱，融进彼此的身体里去，于是转过身来，极短暂的分开让他们更加急迫地缠在一起，跌跌撞撞摔进花洒里去。

他们在水中睁不开眼睛，凭借身体本能给予反应，阿龙把阿白抵在沁着水汽的瓷砖墙上，托住他的臀部将人抱起，再次进入。阿白仰头喘息，水帘迎面砸下，不小心呛入肺中，带来濒临溺亡的缺氧感。然后便什么都感受不到了。只有阿龙，和那种让人甘心坠落的快乐。

这是真的。他想。

结束之后两人一起洗澡，阿白给阿龙擦沐浴露，这才有机会把这具曾经熟悉过的身体好好端详一番。阿龙身上原本就有旧伤，有学生时代跟小混混打架留下的，还有左手手臂上那一道，是刀伤，当时伤口很深，留了疤，这么多年过去已经浅了许多，要细看才能发现。阿白以前就时常抚摸它，还会凑上去亲吻，这次也一样，用指尖轻轻摩挲着，说，“都已经淡了啊。”

阿龙笑笑，“淡了，不好吗？”

阿白摇摇头，“也不是…”

他不知该怎么说，其实只是个很小的细节，但再次让他意识到时间的流逝。七年，人生没有几个七年，即使这七年他们注定要分开，但又怎么能因为牢狱之灾呢？阿龙的变化和不安他都看在眼里，他想说点什么，想安抚，但确实无从说起，因为安安稳稳过了七年的人是他，就好像富人拍拍穷人的肩膀，说没什么，苦难都是生活的财富，总有一天会好的，多讽刺啊。

“只是想起当年的事了。”话锋一转，阿白努力用轻快的语调说。

疤痕是那年“尾随事件”过后留下来的，是个落幕，也算是两人之间特别的回忆。那一天依然是阿龙送阿白回家，结果两人走到条最偏僻的那条巷子时，隐约听见年轻女生带着哭腔的声音：“我…我真的只有这么多了…”

两人放缓脚步，躲着光慢慢地走，在转角处看见两个蒙着面的男人正持刀实施抢劫，听声音还很年轻，估计也就十几二十岁的样子，说话也没什么底气。女生吓得一直哭，又被呵斥说让她不要喊，哭声就卡在喉咙里，浑身抖。她没有多少现金，把全身上下的口袋包括包都翻遍了也只翻出些零零散散的小钱，歹徒明显不满意，换了种方式，想压着她去银行取钱，女生说没带卡，他们显然就烦躁了，刀尖在月光下锃亮，很是吓人。

先跑出去的是阿白，只来得及丢下一句“你快报警”。实际上他没有考虑太多，也不单纯出于救人的目的，只是想到自己之前去派出所报案时那民警虚伪的诚恳，在电光火石之间就决定了要自己还自己一个太平。

那两人没有想到这时候了还有其他人冒出来，登时慌了，第一反应是拿着手里的刀乱挥，阿白把女生推开，同时与两人周旋，其中一个人跑得快，而另一个没反应过来，被阿白拉住，只好仗着手里有刀，闭上眼睛就乱砍。女生终于在旁边放声尖叫，混乱之中阿白只感觉眼前白光一闪，然后一道人影飞扑过来，血随即喷溅。

是阿龙替他挡了一刀。那刀砍得很深，顷刻之间整条手臂都染红了，挥刀的青年见这场面吓得腿软，跑也跑不动，一下就被擒住。没多久值班的民警赶过来，看见的场面很滑稽：一个妆容全花的年轻女生，一个吓傻了抱住伤者不停念叨“求求你放我走”的歹徒，还有面色发白按住伤口止血的阿龙，和一边死命按住歹徒一边不耐烦地说“能不能别嚎了”的阿白。一时间都分不清谁才是真的被抢劫的那个。

等做完笔录两人才知道，那俩抢劫犯才十七岁，因为好赌，欠下一屁股的债，很早就商量着“一起弄笔钱”，但是他们胆子太小了，一直只敢跟踪别人，不敢真正下手，就这样跟了两三个月，终于在巨大的债务压力下决定带上刀壮胆，再挑个看起来很柔弱的女生下手，结果因为磨叽太久，第一次就被抓了。

阿白说，以前进过那么多次派出所，只有这次，竟然是顶了个“见义勇为好市民”的称号出来的，感觉很是微妙。

阿龙请假在家养伤，承蒙阿白忙前忙后地照顾，恢复得不错。而且得了这种便宜，他发现两人之间有亏有欠是很好的事，毕竟有亏欠就有偿还，这样你来我往下去，交情自然也就越来越深。譬如说，换作从前，阿白肯定不会在他面前讲这种话，这像是能谈心的架势。阿龙心里一动，猛地撩起眼皮，带点希冀地问，“你以前常进派出所吗？”

“啊，”阿白随口答，“从小就不是好人来着。”

“别这么说，”接下来阿龙放慢了语调，一边说一边观察阿白的表情，“也不是每个人都有那个条件吃好穿好不给警察叔叔添堵的。”

——这是当年阿白对他说过的话，他原原本本讲回给阿白听。

阿白闻言一愣，继而笑了，“这好像是我的台词吧，你竟然记得这么清楚。”

阿龙眼睛倏地一亮，“你记得？”

阿白说，“只是恰巧想起来了，毕竟你睫毛这——”他用两只捏了个夸张的长度，“么长，对吧？”

阿龙不好意思地抿抿唇，神情跟当年一模一样。

“不过你也说了，一面之缘嘛，再提好像没什么必要。”阿白说完，意味深长地看了他一眼，“你倒记得很清楚。”

阿龙讪讪地，“我记性好…”

其实记得，或者记起阿龙是件很简单的事情，因为在阿白心里，他确实长了那样一张让人愿意记住的脸。不过那些都不重要，重要的是，对于他来说，和另一个人相关的记忆是不是每一件都值得珍藏。以前他没想过阿龙是那个人，后来他是了，那便是了，不用理由。

“都那么久的事了。”阿龙沉默了一阵子，好不容易挤出这句话。他转身把花洒的水阀关了，干巴巴地换个话题，说，“再洗下去要感冒了——有毛巾吗？”

这时阿白忽然看见他后腰上的一道疤，很长，那是以前没有的。“等等，”他皱皱眉，摸上去，问，“这里怎么也受伤了？”

阿龙扭身看了看，淡淡道，“没什么，里头干活的时候不小心伤的，很久的事了。”

阿白忍了很久的情绪终于有些按不住了。虽然阿龙不肯说，但他也听过监狱里头那些打架的事。他看看那道伤，再看看阿龙右脸颊上浅浅的疤，抖着声音说，“龙哥，对不起，如果不是因为我…”

“别傻。”阿龙捧住他的脸，用亲吻截住他的后半句话，“当年事情因我而起，和你有什么关系，以后你再说这种话，我就要生气了。”

阿白便没再继续这个话题。他有些悲哀地意识到，口子割得深了，总会留下痕迹，就如同分开的这些日子，也终究会变成平整岁月上一道难以磨灭的疤。无论如何他们之间已经隔了道屏障了，尽管那是透明的、柔软的，没有尖锐的棱角和障目的铜墙，可仍让他们小心翼翼，不敢轻易又莽撞地去捅破了。 

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

7

“阿白，给我。”

“不…”

“快点，给我！”

“我不…”

沾满鲜血的手摸上我的脸颊，他看着我，眼神很坚定，“今天的事情本来就跟你没关系，你是被迫卷入的，所以忘记它，知道吗？”

我用力摇头，视线晃了晃，他的脸忽然被泪水模糊了，“不行，龙哥，是我…”

“不是你！”他猛地将我按入怀中，我听见他剧烈的心跳声，而他一直拍我的背，安抚我，“反正无论怎样我都要进去了，所以没必要再搭上一个你，你明白吗？”

“不…”我哽咽着，喉咙里似火在烧，说不出话，又觉得窒息难忍，不停在他怀里挣扎，“不…”

“你听我说，你听我说！”他固定住我的头，迫使我集中注意力，尽管我根本不愿去听，“我是自卫，不会判很重，你相信我…”

“真的吗？”我听见自己茫然的声音。

“真的，我不骗你…”他说着，忽然夺下我手里的刀——

“不要！”阿白从梦境里猝然惊醒。

床头灯瞬间就亮了。阿龙几乎在第一时间转身把他抱进怀里，“怎么了小白？”

阿白发着冷汗在熟悉的气息里缓缓闭眼，过了好久才用干涩的嗓音回答，“只是…做了个噩梦…”

阿龙拍着他的背，像哄孩子那般，轻轻地，“没事没事，我陪着你呢，没事了…”

“嗯。”阿白紧紧地把人搂住。阿龙回来了，那在梦境中重复了千百次的场景应该已经没有意义，可为什么仍会梦见？定了定神，他钻出阿龙的怀抱，看见阿龙那模样不似睡着后再醒来，担忧地问，“龙哥，你是不是又失眠了？”

“还好，”阿龙在他额头上轻轻吻了一下，“只是还没习惯，过段时间就好了。”

他总这样说，阿白也对此抱有期望。可事实上，距离出狱已经有一段日子了，他还没有好。恰逢巨变的时代，所有人都在跟着世界跑，只有阿龙，他时间停滞在七年之前，与他好不容易重逢的这一切彻底脱轨。七年前，国内3G网络才刚刚兴起不久，智能手机还只是部分人手里的新潮玩意儿，阿龙见过，但条件所限从未上手使用，七年后，全民进入移动互联时代，几乎没有人还在使用彩屏的按键手机，大家的娱乐、购物、出行方式全部大变样，阿龙适应得有些艰难。

有一回他自己出门去逛，到地铁站买票时因为身上没有零钱想找人换，那是个大学生，态度倒非常友好，表示自己身上没有现金，建议他到自动售卖机用手机支付，阿龙很茫然，因为他并不会操作，之前阿白和他一块儿出门时都是用卡过闸的，那天他忘记带了。大学生耐心地教他，到最后发现他手机里干净得很，既没有微信，也没有支付宝，于是终于忍不住露出十分震惊的表情，说，那我帮你买吧。

阿龙木然地站着，嘴唇抿得很紧，心里油然而生一种悲哀的断裂感，那一刻他像个苍老的新生婴孩，打量世界的同时，又无助地想缩回安全地带。

后来的一整天他都处在一种无知的混沌中。他看见每个人都在低头看手机，看见微信、游戏、短视频，他看见支付二维码到处张贴，看见共享单车停满一条辅道，看见出租车司机手机上的接单软件响个不停。他看见一个似曾相识又截然不同的未来。他看见不知所措的自己。

夜晚，华灯初上，他坐在公交站台的长椅上，这是他熟悉的地方。周围人来人往，汽车来了又走，而他静止了。阿白的电话打进来，他看手心里震动的智能手机看了很久，然后才终于在屏幕上按下绿色按键。手机是阿白送的，在他出狱后第二天就交到他的手上，阿龙看着它，像看一个奇怪的盒子。

阿白很着急，问他去哪里了，阿龙仰头，在被霓虹映照得光怪陆离的夜空下动了动嘴唇，我不知道，他缓缓说。

这钢筋水泥浇筑的森林啊，哪里还有什么方向呢？这种孤独实在太难形容了。

“小白，”阿龙忽然像下定决心似的，说，“我想明天开始找工作。”

阿白一下子支起半边身子来看他，过后又觉得自己反应太大了些，躺回去，枕着自己的手臂，若无其事地问，“怎么忽然着急找工作了，多休息休息不好吗？”

阿白如今收入不错，完全可以负担两个人的生活。也是拜发达的移动互联网催生的新兴行业所赐，三年前他因为个很偶然的机会开始做起直播，没想到反响还不错，慢慢地就积累起了一定量的粉丝，后来他和一家挺大的公司签约，收入就稳定下来，除了打赏分成，还能接到一些小推广和线下商业活动，各方面虽说不能和头部那些主播比，但也是比上不足比下有余，至少他自己挺满足的。

阿龙不太能理解这一行，甚至一度以为阿白已经是个小明星，因为有一次他们去逛商场，碰见个小女生激动地冲上前来，自称非常喜欢阿白，还和他合照了。阿白说，哪有什么能耐当明星啊，说是网红还差点名气呢，也就是碰巧遇见个认得我的而已。可阿龙还是开始小心，生怕自己刑释人员的身份影响到他，在外面时总有意无意地和他保持距离，有几次阿白想拉他，他都避开，自以为方式足够巧妙，实际上无比生硬，但阿白都苦涩地装作不知。

以前他们走在路上时是不管那么多的，想牵手就牵手了，很多时候甚至是阿龙主动的，他说，我们就是在一起了，这又没有错，谁能拿我们怎样？而如今，或许真是沧海桑田，当年说出这话的竟然处处瑟缩处处怕错。 

“…休息够了，”阿龙笑笑，说，“再说，真要过日子，不找点事情做怎么行。”

阿白知道他决心做什么事情的时候是很难劝的，因此也没开口，只说，“那也好，天天在家确实没劲。”

隔天阿龙便开始为工作奔走。原本出去得多了，该越来越自在越来越习惯，可事实上却截然相反，每天从外面回来，他都显见地越来越沉默，常一个人在阳台抽烟，一抽就是一整晚。有时阿白半夜醒来，只能摸到身侧空荡荡的被窝，蹑手蹑脚地走出去，就看见阿龙弓着身子坐在沙发上，几乎整个人都藏进厚重的白雾，月光从一旁斜斜地照进来，落在他身上竟似有千斤之重。

显然，找工作并不顺利。即使开始谈得再好，只要面试官听到阿龙有坐牢的经历，之后肯定变脸。有些人比较委婉，淡淡地说一句有消息再通知你，之后音讯全无，也有些人稍微真诚，说毕竟我们也是服务行业，希望你理解我们的顾虑，还有些人简单粗暴，直接把简历往桌上一摔，面色不善地呵一句你这是浪费我的时间，直接起身离开。

这样的情况阿龙不是没有事先预见，但再强大的心理建设也敌不过一而再再而三的异样眼神，那眼神不许他辩解，不许他自省，高高在上，又带些自己都不察觉的蔑视，好像就要把他永远地钉在耻辱柱上了。

在看守所的时候，阿龙认识了一个据说是惯偷的年轻人，罪名反反复复就是偷窃，偷窃，偷窃，两人聊天，阿龙不理解地问，你还这么年轻，出去了做点什么不好，怎么要偷要骗呢？年轻人笑笑，也不介意，只是操着口略带口音的普通话，说，哥，真不是没想过从良，但人家一听说你进去过就赶老鼠似的赶你，能有啥办法？后来，后来就习惯了嘛，嗨，咱也确实没啥别的手艺，那就这么活呗，运气好外头潇洒几年，运气不好就进来蹲一阵儿，有吃有喝呢还。

那时候阿龙还以为他只是随口跑火车的玩笑，现在却忽然有些懂了。然而又能苛责些什么呢？这世上人人都有自己的立场，怪天怪地也能只能怪千不该万不该的第一次。可是这个社会和这个社会里的人都是很复杂的，若要追根溯源，源头在哪？恐怕谁也不知。

这样的状态持续了好一阵子，直到有一天，阿龙接到一个电话，是个酒吧负责人打过来的，问他什么时候可以去面试。阿龙投过太多简历了，已经记不得这究竟是自己投过的哪家，但有机会当然是很好的事情，他像往常一样不抱太多希望的同时又隐有期盼，没想到这一次幸运女神竟然真的眷顾——面试成功了。对方看中他原来在KTV做过领班的经历，并表示只要工作能力强，其他的事情都不那么重要。

那是阿龙出狱之后最轻松的一天，连带着呼吸也畅快了，连街道旁花圃里的小碎花都似乎开得娇嫩可爱。回去的路上，他想起家里花瓶里的花已经快要枯死，便在路过花店时买下了一束玫瑰。阿白看出他心情不错，问他是不是有好消息，他宣布了自己明日即可上岗的事情，捧住阿白的脸猛亲了好几次。

阿白嫌弃地抹抹脸上的口水，转头又笑着把他往房间里推，“正巧，今天我发工资，给你买了套新衣服，你快试试看合不合身。”

是套休闲款式的西装，九分裤，穿在阿龙身上非常妥帖，显得肩宽腿长，三百六十度无死角的好看。阿白见了心里特美，从身后把人抱住，说，“我龙哥果然是天生的衣架子，穿什么都好看。”

阿龙笑笑，转身把人压进床垫里，捏住他的下巴晃了晃，“你这张嘴，专会哄人。”

“那可不止。”阿白狡黠地弯起眼睛，趁阿龙不注意张嘴把他的手指咬住了，含在口中，用舌尖轻轻舔了舔。

这挑逗不是一般的奏效，阿龙的身体很快就起反应，呼吸也跟着急促。他垂眸，抵住阿白的额头，哑声道，“大白天的，你怎么那么欠呢。”

阿白没听懂似的，“欠什么？”

阿龙的手已经伸进他的衣服里，重重在他腰间掐了一把，“你说呢？”

阿白笑了，伸手揪住他的领子往下一拉，在他耳边轻声说，“其实龙哥不穿最好看。”

这下是真的撩起了火，刚才整整齐齐穿好的一套新衣服转眼就被丢到床尾，阿白穿的运动裤被拉下，还没来得及完全蹬掉，身下就被手指塞得满满当当。他像尾弹跳的鱼般弓了弓身子，声音猝然变调，“别——”然而下一秒又咬着唇轻哼起来。

很快手指就能勾出黏腻的丝，阿龙的性器抵上去，却不进入，坏心眼地折磨他，要他说好听的话。阿白软着嗓子喊，哥哥，好哥哥，求你了，阿龙依然只是轻轻地蹭，不肯给个痛快。最后阿白急了，彻底踢掉挂在脚踝边的裤子，勾住阿龙在床上一滚，把两人调换了个位置。这下换阿龙被制住。

“龙哥，你太坏了。”阿白说。

他找了条领带，把阿龙的两只手绑住，自己跨坐上去，直接到了底。阿龙也忍不住闷声轻哼，眯眼看见他白皙的皮肤在下午不那么刺眼的眼光中显露一种脆弱的美，从脖颈到小腹的线条流畅地起伏，喉结滚动着，让人想要含住，用唇舌感受它的颤抖。阿龙后悔了，他不应该把主动权让出，而应该——应该握住那截细瘦的腰，放任力道用力撞进去，听阿白颤声呻吟，直到忍不住求饶为止。他还想掐他的乳尖，吻他蜷缩的脚趾——

“嗯…”

阿白陡然加快了动作的频率。有液体顺着性器滑下，濡湿两人紧密相连的地方。

“小白…”阿龙享受地喘息着，“让我亲一下…”

阿白于是俯身，淌着汗水的身体同时覆下，扑来一阵滚烫的潮气。他们随着身下的动作激烈地交换亲吻，舌头情色地纠缠，银丝勾连。阿龙越来越不满足于这样被动的交合，厮磨着阿白的唇，低声哄道，“宝贝，把我手上的领带解开好不好？”

阿白喘得厉害，软着腰直不起身子，也不再动了，“那你得求我。”

“求你，”阿龙毫不迟疑，恳求的声音被情欲沾染，性感得要命，“小白，宝贝小白，求你，我会让你很舒服的，快放开我，嗯？”

阿白耳根子软，三两下就被哄得没辙，在一声声“宝贝小白”中晕晕乎乎地把领带给解了。阿龙力气很大，等阿白反应过来，自己整个人已经被摔进床垫里，两条腿打开，承受了密集的攻势。每一次都如同电流击打神经，阿白急喘，几乎被淹没在如潮水般涌来的快感中，呻吟声声破碎，指甲无意识地抓挠，渐渐在阿龙肩头抓出几道浅浅的血痕……

白日宣淫的结果是浑身酸软，连动动手指的力气都没有，阿白懒懒地躺在阿龙的臂弯里，腰间盖了床薄薄的毯子，其他地方皆是赤裸，隐约可见一场激烈情事留下的痕迹。他们都没有说话，但手指亲密地交缠。

“啊对了，”阿白忽然翻身探到床头柜边，从里面取出来一枚素圈铂金戒，拉过阿龙的左手，套进食指，“早该给你戴上的，差点儿忘了。”

那是很多年前阿龙买的一对对戒，当时因为种种原因两人没有戴上，后来阿龙入狱了，阿白反而把它翻出来，碰上有心搭讪或者追求的人直接把手伸出来一晃，对方就什么都懂了。

阿龙不知想到什么，眼神轻微晃了晃，才说，“这戒指都过时了吧，你还戴着。”

“戒指哪有什么过时不过时的，”阿白说，“再说这可是一对，就算要换也得咱俩一起换呀。”

“好，”阿龙温柔地笑笑，低头在他的食指轻轻印下一吻，“这次你来挑。”

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

8

酒吧服务员的工作与从前相比没有什么质的区别，但会比那时的KTV领班忙碌一些，几乎是在满场转，还时不时就要处理突发状况，以及，面对形形色色的客人的形形色色的调戏。刚开始时阿龙是不习惯的，他毕竟不是二十岁上下的年轻人了，也有太久没有接触外面的世界，跟同事之间几乎没有任何共同话题，相处得完全可以用“尴尬”形容。

在“金色年华”时不这样，虽然他性子从未变过，那时也不那么爱说话，但大家彼此之间是有感情在的，他把那里共事的人当做自己生活中很重要的部分，所以即使不爱热闹，也不会推掉偶尔才有的一次聚会。

有时阿龙会怀念过去的人和事。他做过一个遥远的、褪色的梦。梦里是阿白又成为当月开酒水单开得最多的陪酒公关，所有人都起哄要他请客吃夜宵，他笑着答应了。那天晚上KTV收工很早，大家背着老板偷偷开了个VIP包间一起闹，几张茶几拼在一起，摆满了啤酒、水果、零食，还有从隔壁那条街打包过来的烤串。

阿白点了一首合唱歌曲，坐在屏幕旁边的高脚凳上，问有人要和我一起唱吗？

龙哥！人群里不知谁在歌曲的前奏中喊了一嗓子，然后全部人跟着喊，龙哥唱，龙歌唱！

话筒像击鼓传花似的递到他手上，他骑虎难下，抿了抿唇说，我…我不是很会唱歌。

阿白态度随意，在迷幻的灯光里弯起眉眼，说，随便唱，又不是要上电视，玩玩嘛。

那天他穿了件宽松的白衬衫，没扎进裤子里，颈间一条黑色领带松松地系着，简单又好看。阿龙隔着光，隔着嬉闹的人群看他，拒绝的话无论如何也说不出口。

他还记得那次唱的是《你最珍贵》，梦里也非常清楚地响起来。

“……  
我会送你红色玫瑰/你别拿一生眼泪相对  
未来的日子有你才美/梦才会真一点

我学着在你爱里沉醉/你守护着我穿过黑夜  
我愿意这条情路相守相随/你最珍贵”

与歌声相和的是其他人的鼓掌、欢呼和口哨声。梦里阿龙仍拿着话筒，音乐还没结束，他一一看过去。有人在猜拳，有人在摇色子，有人在讨论接下来点什么歌，还有人笑着高喊，“在一起！在一起！”所有人脸上都挂着笑容，在闪烁的彩灯下忽近忽远，忽远忽近。

忽然他们开始消失，一个接着一个，如流沙般渐渐散去。只有阿白仍坐在那张高脚凳上，像是有束聚光灯打下来，让他的面容如此清晰如此明快。他隔着茫茫的时间望过来，声音如同虔诚的誓言，他唱歌的最后一句，“我愿意这条情路相守相随/你最珍贵”。

阿龙向前走，那小小的一个包厢竟不知为何那样宽阔无边，阿白近在咫尺，却无论如何也触及不到了。

还好梦醒时分仍有温热的被窝相伴。阿龙曾不止一次地想，如果说他和这个陌生又熟悉的世界仍有唯一的连结，那一定就是阿白了。

阿白每天晚上都会来接阿龙下班，路的尽头是他们共同的家。

然而平淡的生活并未如期延续。

事情发生得很突然，或者也可以说，总有这么一天，只不过它毫无预兆地到来了。这天晚上阿白正准备下直播，像往常一样收拾收拾开车去酒吧，忽然接到酒吧经理的电话，说阿龙和人起了冲突，快要打起来了。他心里一惊，什么也来不及顾，匆匆在线上和粉丝道了声别，抓起车钥匙就往外冲。

一路上他想起很多，也不可避免地回忆起那个夜晚，追逐，斗殴，带血的刀，以及种种难以细究的混乱。他感到自己呼吸都在抖，一路上连闯几个红灯，到酒吧时堪堪赶上事态即将失控的那个档口。

阿龙正揪着一个年轻男生的领子，一拳头挥在半空，几乎就要砸下去。

“龙哥！”阿白叫了一声，挤过围观的人群，从身后把人死死抱住，“你冷静点！”

阿龙的动作蓦地定住，然而浑身上下高速奔腾的血液仍未平静，他颈上青筋暴起，急促喘息。

阿龙脑子里嗡嗡地响。

眼前这个面露恐惧的年轻人刚才说过的话一句叠着一句回放——

“你不要以为我不知道你坐过牢，我哥都跟我说了！”

“江山易改，本性难移，哦不，放你这种人身上，还是用狗改不了吃屎比较贴切。”

“哈，笑话，不是你？不是你还能是谁？”

“我管你是不是小偷，反正进了监狱的就都他妈不是好人！”

“这里可个个都是清清白白的良民，除了你还有谁会干这种偷鸡摸狗的事情？”

“交出来！把东西给我交出来！”

“你以为你凭什么能在这里上班？要不是那小主播一直求着我哥…”

“你说他是怎么求我哥的啊？听说他们这一行都挺乱啊。”

“我呸，你们这种人，就是社会的渣滓！”

“败类！”

…………

“龙哥，龙哥。”

一团不堪入耳的骂声中忽然响起阿白颤抖的声音，他在害怕…

他是在害怕吗？ 

阿龙猛然清醒了，拳头渐渐放下来，却又忽然向旁边的墙壁狠狠一砸。

年轻人一声尖叫，瘫软下去。

阿白包住他受伤的指节，混乱中眼泪涌出来，哽咽着说，“回家了，龙哥，我们回家了。”

事情的真相其实是，所谓“丢东西”根本不存在，只不过是酒吧老板的弟弟几次看见自己喜欢的女生跟阿龙搭讪，再加上心底里的成见，所以心生不满，纯粹的栽赃发泄罢了。而阿龙毫无疑问也知道了，自己的工作并不是靠自己的“工作能力”赚来，如果不是阿白几次三番找上门去拜托，去请求，去保证，他可能依然还在重复那个面试后再被拒绝的过程。

“对不起。”阿龙回家之后说的第一句话就是这个，他觉得自己搞砸了一切。

阿白垂头给他的手上药，动作很轻，一边心疼地朝伤口吹气，一边说不关你的事，是他太过分了，换做是我也要忍不住揍他的。但每说一个字，心里就多添一道血淋淋的伤。

龙哥怎么能、又究竟为什么要受这样的委屈？他明明是那么好的人啊。

当年的他们实在都太天真，以为入狱不过就只是付出时间和自由的代价而已，没想到时间过去了，自由重获了，“罪犯”二字却变成深深的烙印，洗不去，要人承受更多心灵上的负担。而这一切他本该有份的…

他当然该有份！当初判决书上的十年，有多少年本该属于他，结果全部成了加诸于一人的苦难？该说对不起的是他。无论阿龙多么心甘情愿，都改变不了这场牺牲的本质，抹平不了日后坎坷的路，他没有办法心安理得。

“小白。”阿龙忽然喊他。

阿白抬起头，两人复杂的目光相遇了。阿龙想说些什么，但混杂的思绪让他理不出一句合情的、合理的、合适的话，只好抬抬手示意，“可以了。”

他那只受伤的受伤已经不知道被缠了多少圈纱布，快成一只圆滚滚的球，手指都没有办法屈起。阿白后知后觉，赶紧动手去拆，结果越拆越乱，越乱越难拆，最后条状的纱布竟像毛线似的，纠成乱七八糟的一团。

“对不起，”他忽然有些失控了，把乱糟糟的纱布一扔，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手捂住脸，用力地搓揉，“对不起。”

阿龙看着他无端端地崩溃，好半天才抿着唇垂下眼睫，从旁边药箱里拿了把剪刀，“咔嚓”一下把多余的纱布一剪，“急什么，这样不就好了吗？”

这一晚他们之间的相处几乎可用“如履薄冰”来形容，话依旧说，但说话的方式变了，表达亲昵的同时又隐约多了层顾虑，好似两人之间连了条禁不起拉扯的丝线，稍一用力就会扯断。

睡觉前阿白在微博上为自己匆匆忙忙结束的直播发了条道歉的内容，大意是今晚家里出了突发状况需要处理，非常不好意思没来得及跟大家好好交待就下播，并提出补偿办法：下次直播时给大家送福利。口吻十分恳切十分真诚，毕竟屏幕那头看直播的人都算他的衣食父母，不太好开罪的。

阿龙洗完澡刚准备吹头发就在手机上收到了微博提醒，他的微博刚注册不久，只关注了阿白一个人，平常几乎不刷，只有阿白发新微博了才会点进去，转发并留一个赞。

“龙哥你洗完啦！”阿白放下手机，自然而然地接过他手里的吹风机，跪在床上给他吹头发，“这么晚了还洗头，不吹干睡觉的话要头痛的。”

阿龙看着手机屏幕里那条微博，等它彻底暗下去，才说，“今天我是不是影响到你的工作了,对不——”

“龙哥！”阿白猛地打断他的话，“这不是什么大事儿，直播哪能不出状况，也不是第一次了，大家可以理解的。”

阿龙睫毛颤了颤，没答话。

阿白便关了吹风机，双手捧过他的脸，直直地看向他，“咱俩之间不要再说这种话了，好吗？”

静谧的深夜里，太多可藏，也实在有太多无处藏。阿龙无法不妥协，就着极近的距离向前轻轻碰了碰阿白的额头，低声答应了，“好。”

这时阿白的手机响起微信提示音，他大大方方地在阿龙面前打开，结果在看见对话框上的备注名时还是莫名心虚了——是阿龙工作那间酒吧的老板，他们是朋友，现在发消息过来为自己的弟弟道歉。

本来他拜托朋友给阿龙工作机会的事情瞒得很好，谁知道还是被那个讨人厌的小鬼给捅了出去。他怕阿龙自尊受伤，根本不敢再提任何跟这事儿相关的细节。但现在是无论如何也不好躲了，他飞速地回了句客套话，然后把手机扔在床上，继续若无其事地给阿龙吹头发。

风筒轰轰的响声中，阿龙记起那男生语带讽刺的几句话，忍不住问道，“那个…王总，他在追你？”

虽说之前面试他、后来管理他的都是酒吧经理，但他和王总还是见过几面的，第一印象不错，是个事业有为但并不傲气的人，说话很和气，性格应该也好，看得出来员工都喜欢他，所以作为老板来说肯定也是不差的。

“没有啦，”阿白手上的动作顿了顿，解释道，“你千万别听他弟胡说八道，我跟他很早之前就说清楚了，现在就普通朋友。”说完犹嫌不够，末了强调一句，“真的！”

阿龙笑了笑，“我没想多想，就是觉得…”

你总归还是为我欠了个人情。

他想这么说，但话到嘴边又咽回去。

阿白问，“觉得什么？”

阿龙摇摇头，“没事。”又说，“他人不错。”

阿白只想赶快让这事儿翻篇，随口敷衍，“还行吧。”

其实帮忙哪有无偿的，阿白答应了王总在直播里给他后面几个月的酒吧活动夜做宣传，为此还和公司掰扯了好一阵子，毕竟这也算是打广告，本来要从公司层面走合同，但他免费宣传，就相当于损害了公司利益，最后都要由个人补偿，说到底就是赔钱。

以前阿白把钱看得很重，因为他小时候过得实在太辛苦了，所以一度觉得人有钱才有活下去的底气，哪怕不花，攥在手里也是好的。但后来他发现，钱能换来的东西有限，能毁掉的东西却很多。当年如果不是因为这个执念扎根太深，贪心那种实际上永远不能填满自己的安全感，很多事情根本不会发生。钱而已，就只是钱而已，和阿龙为他付出的其他东西相比，毫无重量。

所以这种微不足道的、不值一提的，小事情，阿龙当然不必知道。

谁知沉默了一阵子，阿龙忽然说，“小白，其实你有没有想过，我可能…可能早就不是你最好的选择了。”

这话说得很轻、很艰难，但还是被阿白一字不落地捕捉到。他再次关掉吹风机，声音清晰，又充满难以置信的颤抖，“你说什么？”

阿龙不敢看他，“这么多年，你身边肯定有很多比我更好、更优秀的人。”

“龙哥，”阿白的声音蓦地冷下去。他知道自己不该生气，但不知为何，他还是竖起一身尖锐的刺，“你知不知道你在说什么？”

“…小白，”一声叹息，阿龙终究还是说了，“我觉得现在的我让你过得不快乐。”

“没有。”

“你不要骗自己。”

“我说没有！”

“那你为什么哭呢？”

阿白一怔，慢慢地伸手摸了摸眼角，指尖湿润的触觉告诉他阿龙没有骗人。他哭了。

“是你…是你非要跟我说这种话。”他胡乱把泪抹掉，可再开口时声音也变了，“我们好不容易才能像现在这样在一起，你别妄自菲薄好吗？”

他知道，都知道的。他的龙哥开始不安，开始自卑，心像小动物那样脆弱，兀自挂在胸腔里发着抖，他已经尽力呵护了，想变成一床松软的棉被去包裹他，可为什么没有用呢？他是不是做得还不够好？

“是啊，确实好不容易。”阿龙苦涩地低喃。

阿白忽然感到心慌，他猛地扑上去抱住阿龙，两人摔进床里。他就那么压在阿龙的心口上，用唇去捕捉爱人的气息，“我爱你，龙哥。”

床头的灯光那样柔和温暖，但阿龙眼睛很累了。

他闭上眼睛，慢慢地也有眼泪涌出，挂在纤长的睫毛上。那是完全不受控制的，就像阿白也不知道自己竟那么轻易就哭了一样，他也不知道为什么，一句本来应该甜甜蜜蜜的情话，让他那么难过。

可是他仍然回应了。他说，“我也爱你。”

当然，这毋庸置疑。

原以为一觉醒来，彼此可以当什么事都没有发生过，可是当阿白被一个又一个电话轰炸之后，一切都不一样了。前一夜在酒吧发生的事情被围观的人拍下来，发上微博，由于种种原因竟然冲上了热搜。阿白的名气没有那么大，但是加上别的因素，比如同性恋、比如偷窃、比如“坐过牢”这样的关键词之后，热度就节节攀升。有相当一部分网民发表了恶毒评论，但也不是全是恶意，也有不少人在转发时感叹这一对非常养眼、指责那个年轻人说话太过分之类的，但无论有意无意，最终的结果已经造成了。

阿白是个主播，形象当然重要，于是被紧急召唤到公司商量处理办法，而阿龙第一次点开微博热搜广场，顺着评论一条一条往下刷，于是也第一次接触到真正的网络舆论场。太多负面的能量了。那些难看的字眼全部从屏幕上漂浮起来，蚊蝇似的一次次撞击着他的视网膜，他耳边嗡嗡地响，拳头紧紧握起，手背上爆出狰狞的青筋。

如果说昨天那个男生的话只是一把捅向腹部的刀，那这些陌生的言论集合在一起，就变成一个小型的炸弹，把他从上到下、从里到外都炸得粉碎。

“砰”——

手机被用力扔出去，在墙角变成零碎的尸体。

几个小时后阿白回家，也就只看到这些。

阿龙离开了，离开得悄无声息，仿佛从没回来过。

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

9

以前阿白从来不掩饰自己对金钱的追求。有人爱财，但不承认自己“拜金”，觉得那是含贬义的形容，但阿白从来都欣然接受。他承认，金钱就是他的信仰，金钱才让他有安全感，如果要他再回去儿时那种饿得要扒人橱窗咽口水的生活，他想他会疯掉的。

那时候阿龙总是劝阿白，换一份工作吧。在一起之前阿龙没有立场说这样的话，但在一起之后，阿龙就希望阿白更好。挣钱不是不可以，但是每天这样熬夜、陪酒，一次又一次喝到吐，实在是太伤身体了。他不希望看见阿白年纪轻轻就这样消耗自己。

可是阿白已经深陷其中。他什么都不会，也什么都没有，他去做其他任何的工作，都远没有他去陪酒挣钱。如果他挣的钱不够多，他就会心慌。他骨子里还是迷恋一切闪闪发亮的东西那个小朋友，可是他又那么害怕被打回原形，只能不停地喝酒，喝酒，再喝酒。那些酒全部都是钞票，他愿意消耗自己的全部去换。

阿龙问他，你要挣多少钱才觉得足够？

阿白不知道。他想，或许，至少要上六位数？

阿白爱钱，可是对真正的“有钱”又并没有什么很清晰的概念。他在陪酒的时候接触过的老板里，谈上百万的生意已经是最豪气，所以他觉得百万应该是很多很多了，他曾经攒到过小十万，那都是很艰难很艰难才攒出来的。

好。阿龙说好，一百万，那就一百万，我们一起挣，等到挣够了，我们就都不在这一行干了，再也不过日夜颠倒的生活，好吗？

阿白看着阿龙坚定的眼神，答应了。

他以为这需要他们付出大量的时间大量的努力，可是他没有想到，在这次谈话过去的短短数月之后，阿龙就说，他挣到第一笔钱了。他买了一对对戒送给阿白，对戒是阿白有一次路过商场橱窗时看上的，它们摆在黑丝绒的首饰盒里，在灯光下闪烁着独属于贵金属的迷人色泽。

阿白看着它们，就像小时候的自己看着那家糖果店的糖果，可是他没有说出口，只是目光在上面多停留了几秒。他不知道那几秒被阿龙捕捉到了，也不知道阿龙会因为那几秒就把它们买下来。

如今想来那对戒指的价钱也不是很贵，堪堪五千块钱，可是当时的阿白觉得那是天价，是他拼了命喝下去的无数杯酒，他从来没有哪一刻生出想要拥有它们的念头。

阿白感到愤怒。阿龙把戒指当作一个惊喜送给他，可是他只感觉到了惊。他第一次对阿龙发那么大的火，焦躁，且反复地强调自己不需要这样的礼物，他说，“为什么要浪费钱去这样的东西？这没有必要！我不需要任何的首饰，不需要任何的礼物，这没有必要！”

他看了那对戒指一眼，然后“啪”地一声把首饰盒合上，扔回去给阿龙，“去退了，现在就去退了！不要再浪费钱做这些没有意义的事情了！”

阿龙手足无措。他以为阿白收到这份礼物会很开心，没有想到会迎来阿白的怒火。他难过地垂下睫毛，为自己辩解说，“这不是没有意义的事情，我挣钱了，就想送你礼物让你开心，我知道你喜欢这对戒指。”

他为阿白做的任何事情，目的都很简单，就是希望阿白好，希望阿白开心。他不是那么能言会道的人，讲不出多漂亮的情话，但他对阿白说的一切，从来都是发自真心。

阿白看见他眼睛都红了。点了支烟冷静了一下，阿白走到阿龙身边，拉着他的手坐下，问，“你挣什么钱了？你告诉我。”

阿龙没有瞒他，告诉他说，他认识一个老板，一直想私下通过他在KTV里做一点小生意，他之前一直在犹豫，但这次为了快点挣上承诺阿白的一百万，就答应了。对方给他的回扣很高，给他结的第一笔钱就有小两万，他觉得这个生意可以做下去，以后说不定还可以挣到更多，立马就决定给阿白买一份礼物，也算作一种庆祝。

阿白听得脸色都变了。他问阿龙，“做什么生意？”

阿龙说，“就是在KTV里卖一些‘糖’，说是客人之间活跃气氛用的。”

那个时候，在那座小城市里，摇头丸和K粉之流才刚刚流通开来，甚至有很多人根本都不知道它们其实是一种软性毒品，只知道它们能在喝酒的时候助兴，很喜欢在聚会的时候来上一点。

但是阿白知道。他在来这里工作之前，在更大的城市生活过，他知道那些所谓的“糖”都是些什么东西。

他很着急地对阿龙说，“不要再卖了，不要沾这样的生意，这以后万一被查出来，你是要坐牢的！”

可是他的告诫来得太晚了一些。这类毒品在各个娱乐场所的迅速流通已经引起了警察的注意，他们开始大范围地铺开暗线调查。阿龙在这个时候提出要退出，不再合作，那个老板害怕他会去向警察告发自己，不肯让他就此抽身，总是派手底下的一群马仔上门去骚扰和威胁他。

阿白永远记得那一个晚上。

他和阿龙下班回家，有人追上门来，然后开始漫长的奔跑。或许是阿龙坚定的不合作态度彻底惹恼了对方，那一次追上门的人比以往任何一次都要更狠。他们区区两人，在曲折的小巷子里夺命狂奔，他们大口地把风吸进肺里，呼吸时肺部灼热，嗓子干痛，好似暴晒在海滩上的鱼，快要死掉，还不停地弹跳。

可阿白又不记得事情是怎么发生的了。

自从经历过抢劫之后，他身上总带着一把防身用的折叠水果刀。那把水果刀扎进了一个马仔的腹部，然后他感觉有很烫的液体溅上他的手背，还有他的脸。阿龙很迅速地扑上来，把他手里的刀挡住了，他只感觉到自己面前晃过一个黑影。混乱的场面安静了一瞬，没有人看清楚是谁下的刀，但马上有人尖叫，“杀人啦”，人群轰然四散。

阿白猛地从噩梦中惊醒。他再一次地梦到了那一天，梦到了满手的血，梦到了阿龙。阿龙趁他不注意夺下他手里的刀，往自己的身上、手上、脸上抹血，然后主动报警，被警察带走。阿白也一并被带去警局做笔录，坐在审讯室里一直流眼泪。

没有监控，也没有能把那一刹那的事情说清楚的目击者，阿龙一口咬定是自己情急之下动的手，还说阿白一定会想给自己顶罪，请警察一定不要相信阿白的话，最后警察真的采纳了他的证词。

他是主动报警的，行凶是出于自卫，加之伤者被及时送往医院，虽然重伤，但没有造成死亡的事实，而且，他交代了在KTV里卖“糖”的事情，供出了供货的老板，检察院综合种种情况，最终给了下了十年的判决书。后来，又因为他在监狱里表现良好，获得数次减刑，实际服刑时间减到了七年。

这七年的时间里，阿白几乎每一天都在想，如果当年，他没有那么执着于钱，没有和他的龙哥立什么一百万的目标，是不是后来的一切都不会发生。阿龙不是有大志向的人，他能做什么工作就做什么工作，能挣多少钱就挣多少钱，在遇见阿白之前，他从来没有对自己的生活有过任何的不满足，是阿白的出现让他生出了一份野心。

人有野心不一定是坏事，但太急切了，就会不顾一切。阿龙的急切不在挣钱，而在完成阿白的心愿，让阿白停止对自己无止境的消耗。他想救阿白，但把自己推进了深渊。

这一次醒来身边依旧没有阿龙把他抱进怀里问他是不是做噩梦了。阿白自己坐起来，拧开了床头的台灯，揉了揉发涨的太阳穴。距离阿龙离开已经过去整三个月，这三个月里他几乎没有睡过一个整觉。

一会儿过后，阿白掀开被子下床，去厨房里倒了一杯温水，一口气喝光了，然后坐回客厅的沙发上。就像阿龙曾经那些不眠的夜晚，他也弓着身子坐在沙发上，点起一支烟，躲进月光里面，依旧不得安宁。

他终于明白所谓的“茫茫”。这个世界太大了，一个人藏了进去，就真的好像变成一望无际的大海的一滴水。“人海茫茫”，如今他想不出比这更让人绝望的词。

阿白双脚都踩上了沙发，环抱住双膝，把自己缩了起来。他等了七年，等的绝对不是这样一个结果。他都已经不用过那种日夜颠倒的生活了，也不用去陪人喝酒，不用再用看手相那一套去讨谁开心了，他很努力地让自己换了一种活法，搬进阳光充足的大房子里，只等他的龙哥。

他们再也不用为冬天晒不干的衣服苦恼，再也不会被厨房的油烟呛得一直咳嗽，不需要琢磨着去偷一下谁家的无线网，也不会因为哪次突然的停电就冷得在被窝里抱在一起取暖。

这七年，他为他们的未来铺好了所有的路，可为什么仍然没有守好他的龙哥呢？

阿白真的不想做那么脆弱的人，他很坚强，靠自己一个人就能把生活经营得越来越好，可是阿龙回来再离开，他忽然觉得，太痛苦了，他需要流泪。

你在哪里？

他无声地问，龙哥，你究竟在哪里？

就这样，阿白找着，等着，直到这一年的最后一个月，他忽然意外地得到阿龙的消息。

微博上，一个年轻的女生分享了一段自己夜里打车的经历，一度登上热门微博的广场。她说，那天本来是她迄今为止过得最糟糕的一个生日。她是做媒体工作的，已经连续加了半个月的班，期间熬夜，通宵，甚至一度睡在机房。在她生日的这一天，这半个月的工作终于可以收尾，她很开心，心想，也许可以在回家的路上给自己买一个生日蛋糕了。她刚刚大学毕业，一个人到陌生的城市工作，父母亲人甚至朋友都不在身边，给自己买一个生日蛋糕，自己许愿，自己吹蜡烛，虽然很孤独，但已经是她在忙碌的生活中能给自己的唯一一份慰藉了。

可是，她没有想到，在她带着对生日的一点点小雀跃坐上回家的快车之后没有多久，她又接到领导的电话。领导在电话里把她骂了一顿，说她刚刚打包完成的那期节目播出带出了错误，让她赶紧回去修改。可是，那期片子她是检查过，确认没有问题了才离开的，她不知道哪里出了问题，又为什么要她负责，挂了电话之后感到很委屈，忍不住大哭。

她连续加了那么长时间的班，实在太累了。那天是她的生日，她只是想在最后的几个小时里给自己买一个蛋糕，没有想到人都已经踏上回家的路了，最后还是泡汤。领导的那通电话成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，她坐在车里一直哭一直哭，司机给她递了一张餐巾纸，她就一下子打开了话匣子，哭着开始大倒苦水。

她说起自己的加班，说起自己大半个月没有睡过好觉，说起自己过分毒舌、颐指气使还总是把她的稿费分掉一大半的领导，她滔滔不绝，根本也不在乎司机有没有在听，最后说起自己的生日，说起自己吃不上的蛋糕。她还说，为什么长大之后这么辛苦啊，她有时候真的都觉得不想活了。

司机一直很安静地开车，偶尔给她递一递餐巾纸。可开到某个地方时，他忽然把车停了下来，说了声“麻烦您等一下”，就自己下车了。

十几分钟后，司机又回到了车上。回来时手上端了个小蛋糕，上面插了两只已经点好的蜡烛。司机对她说，不要哭了，生日快乐。

她在微博上说，真的很谢谢他，谢谢他寡言少语，谢谢他听我抱怨，谢谢他帮我过完了这个生日。虽然该加的班还得回去加，但是他让我相信，这个世界一定还会有很多很多的温暖在等着我。（PS：司机先生长得非常好看，感恩上天，让他做了一次我的守护天使！）

一大段的文字下面，配了一张司机的侧面照，应该是匆忙拍下来的，有点模糊，但确实印证了她说的“非常好看”。

阿白一眼就认出来了，那是他的龙哥。

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

10

一次很偶然的机会，阿龙在新闻里看见了某网约车公司为刑满释放人员提供再就业机会，扩大招收司机的新闻，于是抱着试一试的态度去应聘了。他应聘的是快车司机，还找以前的朋友东拼西凑，加上自己以前的一点积蓄买了辆车，车并不是很贵，但用来载客是完全够的。一系列的审核流程很复杂，阿龙都是摸着石头过河，所幸，最后都淌过去了。

说实话，阿龙都没有想到新生活会到来得这么快。他从不适应网约车平台，到可以熟练地线上接单，只用了不到一个月的时间。在和阿白上热搜的那一次，他觉得网络是洪水猛兽一般的东西，但眼下，享受着网络催生的新兴行业的福利，他又开始觉得似乎一切都没有他想象得那么绝对了。

不过阿龙还是不怎么爱上网。网络上的信息太多太庞杂了，他适应不了那个节奏，干脆就拒绝它进入自己的生活。至于和阿白之间究竟要何去何从，他更不知道。当初他走得的确很冲动，没有经过什么深思熟虑，但离开了再回头想想，他还是认可自己那一阵子的想法：他确实已经不是阿白最好的选择了。过去了这么多年，这个世界的面貌早就不一样，阿白不是曾经那个阿白，自然也就不再需要曾经那个阿龙。还有很多人可以让阿白过得好，还有很多人可以让阿白过得开心，那么多人里面，他一定是最差劲的那个。

他现在能做的，就是尽量把自己的生活经营好，重新开始。

这一天很奇怪。不知道为什么，他去接的乘客，几乎都在下车之前给他送了一颗水果软糖，像是约好的。而且在行驶的过程中，他发现他们不停地偷偷打量自己。

阿龙忍不住好奇，问其中一个乘客，今天是什么节日吗？

乘客笑了笑，说，今年的最后一天，你也辛苦了，就当做是跨年礼物吧，祝你新的一年幸福开心。

阿龙这才恍惚，原来又一年就这么过去了，他不知道日子怎么会流逝得这样快。可是陌生人的善意让他大受感动，出狱这么久，除了阿白给他带来短暂的美好，他好像是第一次如此密集地感觉到这个世界的可爱。

他真诚地回答，谢谢，也祝您新年快乐。

到了晚上，阿龙的口袋已经被乘客们送的糖给塞满了。

夜里最后一单，阿龙开车赶往定位点，在路上时，乘客给他打电话，说可能要麻烦他再稍等一会儿，他公司有些事情耽搁了，不能马上楼，阿龙很耐心，说，好的，没有关系。

不过也没有让他等太久。很快，就有人跑过来拉副驾驶座的车门。阿龙有点惊讶，因为大多数乘客都是选择坐后座的。他松了副驾驶座的门锁，想像往常一样，跟乘客核对手机尾号，并提醒乘客系好安全带。但是，那个人一钻进来，他就愣住了。

阿白手上举着手机自拍杆，对着手机前置镜头笑眯眯地说，“谢谢大家，我找到他了！”

然后又把手机转过来一点，让阿龙的脸整个出现在屏幕里，“龙哥，跟大家打个招呼吧。”

阿龙像一块木头，不会说话也不会动，浑身上下只剩那双眼睛不知所措地眨。阿白“扑哧”一声，握住他的手跟手机面对的粉丝们挥了挥，然后把镜头转回自己身上，“我龙哥他比较害羞，今天就这样吧，留点时间我们叙叙旧，明天见啦，MUA~！”

直播关了，车厢里骤然安静下来。

阿龙很艰难才找到自己的声音，“我…我还在等人，你能不能…”

阿白问，“怎么？你要赶我下车？”

阿龙的睫毛往下垂，很轻地颤了一下。

阿白自顾自地把安全带系上，“不好意思啊，你等的人就是我。”

阿龙不明白，这才抬眼，疑惑地说，“可是刚才打电话的…”

“当然不是我，如果是我的话，你就不跑了吗？”阿白定定地看着他，慢慢地，眼里聚起一点泪光，“龙哥，你真的叫我好找。”

阿龙却避开他将要流泪的眼睛，重新握好方向盘，问，“那你去哪里？订单显示的这个目的地吗？”

阿白仍看着他，他不回应。

“行吧，”最终，阿白揉了揉鼻子，用哽咽的声音说，“你开过去就是。”

于是车子缓慢地驶离路边。阿龙一路上都没有说话，甚至吝啬分给副驾驶座一点眼神。阿白不错眼地盯着他，觉得他瘦了，但是好像白回来一点，这证明他龙哥的日子过得没有非常辛苦，他放心了些。

两人一路无话，车厢里就只能听见导航系统指路的声音，一直到“已经达到目的地附近”这句止，车停，阿龙说，“到了。”

阿白不动，说，“嗯。”

接下来依旧无话，两人只是换了另一种方式沉默。许久，阿白忍不住了，解了安全带，从副驾驶座探身过去，几乎凶狠地吻住阿龙。阿龙一开始在躲，在推，但在某一刻尝出口中的咸味之后，忽然不动了，顺从地任由阿白咬他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿，勾住他的舌尖与他死死纠缠。

不知不觉，阿白已是泪流满面。他亲吻着阿龙，抚摸阿龙的脸，指尖触到那道在监狱中留下来的伤疤，忍不住反复摩挲。一吻完毕，他剧烈地喘息，捧住阿龙的脸，隔着两幅睫毛的距离看他，这一次，他的眼睛太近，目光深深地勾住阿龙的灵魂。

“龙哥，”阿白哑着声音说，“你根本舍不得我，何苦为难自己？”

阿龙依旧不敢直视他。久别重逢可以给他们带来一个吻，但是抹不去距离。他沉默了很久，直到刚才那一吻带来的所有躁动都平息下去，才轻轻地推开阿白，说，“我没有为难自己，是你为难我。”

“……”

“七年了，我们都应该开始新的生活。”

“是，”阿白抖着声音回答，“是该开始新生活，我们的新生活。”

“是你的新生活，和，我的新生活。”

“你看着我说。”

阿龙垂着眼。

“…看着我，如果你那么坚定，那你看着我说。”

阿龙那对总是垂着的长睫毛又是一颤，忽然，猛地掀开，露出底下一双微红的眼睛。

“说。”阿白催促他。

他抿了抿唇，开口，“我们应该各自开始——”

阿白让他看着自己说，又存心不让他把话说完，在他说到一半的时候，再一次吻住他的唇。

吻完，他又对阿龙说，“说，我们应该开始怎样的新生活。”

阿龙给出上一次一样的回答，他也故技重施，用一个吻把他的回答给截下来。

“说啊，龙哥，你还说吗？”

“我们——”

这一次阿龙只说了两个字，就被堵了回去。他有点恼了，在阿白即将往后撤的时候，很用力地按住他的后脑，一点一点地把刚才的吻加深，直到阿白喘不过气来，开始捶打他的肩膀。  
阿龙这才把人放开。他的眼睛更红，叫阿白的全名，“白宇，有意思吗？”

“是啊，有意思吗？”却不想阿白比他更激动，猛地抬高声音，“朱一龙，我等了你七年，你还是说走就走，这个问题该是我问你，有意思吗？！”

阿龙闭了闭眼，说，“你值得更好的。”

“在哪里呢？”阿白看着他说，“更好的，在哪里呢？”

“我只知道，再也不会有人因为第一次见面我送了一把糖给他，他就一直在身上带着那个牌子的糖，哪怕他根本不怎么吃。”

“我只知道，再也不会有人在我陪客人喝酒的时候，每天每天地在包厢外头偷偷看我，还总是很及时地给我递一瓶水。”

“他是不是以为我都不知道？我什么都知道，我觉得他太傻了，那把糖根本就是我随手给的，干嘛要记那么久呢？陪客人喝酒就算喝到酒精中毒都是我活该，干嘛总担心我呢？我也觉得我不配，我不配他对我那么好，我不配让他在那么冷的天跟在我后头送我回家，下雪了，还心心念念用那么点雪给我揉一个小雪人，我也不配让他什么都听我的，什么都依我，我说要挣一百万，他就傻傻地去挣，最后出事了，还要抢我手里的刀替我去坐牢，我也觉得我何德何能啊，我也觉得我一定是积了八辈子的福才能得到这种人的爱，你觉得呢？”

阿龙哽咽了。他想开口说话，可是第一个音被完全吞掉。他只好把泪意给咽回去，重新说，“不是。”

“可是我说是，就是。”阿白说，“就是因为我这样一个人，他的人生多了一笔不光彩的履历，如果他觉得这样他的人生就毁了，那我也应该赎罪。”

阿白忽然把车门打开了，冷风从那条缝里往车内钻。阿龙心里一慌，用力拉住他的胳膊，“你要干什么？”

阿白回头看他，惨淡一笑，“我也一直在想，我该怎样，才能把他的人生还给他？”

阿龙流泪了。他把阿白拉回身边，死死地抱住他，滚烫的眼泪一直往他的衣领里面钻，“不要还，不要你还，我的人生没有一点问题，我有工作了，我活得很好，你不要再想这件事情。”

“…龙哥，”阿白把脸埋在他的颈窝里，贪恋地蹭了蹭，“你知道吗，你给那个年轻的女孩子送生日蛋糕，所有人都夸你好，夸你暖，你的好全世界人都知道了，怎么只有你自己不知道啊？”

阿龙错愕，放开他，脸上还有没来得及抹去的泪痕。他问，“你怎么知道？”

阿白从口袋里摸出手机，给他看那个女生发的微博。转发和评论里，很多人在分享自己和陌生人之间的温暖一瞬，也有很多人就像阿白说的那样，毫不吝啬地在夸赞这位司机先生，说他是“年度最可爱快车司机”。

阿龙看得不好意思，把手机推回去，说，“我哪有那么好，那个时候我只是希望她不要难过了。”

“那你怎么会希望我难过？”白宇用力抓住他的手。

“我没有…”

“你有。”白宇把他的手按在自己胸口，心脏的位置，“你那么毅然决然地离开我，就是要我难过，要我这颗心都干脆不要跳了，是不是？”

阿龙闻言再次惊慌，他的手指猛地蜷缩起来，扣住阿白的胸口，直到每一只手指的指尖都感觉到阿白心脏的搏动，才哽咽着说，“你不要再说这种傻话。”

“如果你了解我，那你应该知道我说的都是真的。”阿白说，“我什么都没有，唯独还有一个珍贵的你，如果连你也不要我，我真的不知道…”他抽了抽鼻子，没再往下说，他不想再悲情下去。顿了一下，他换一个话题，“龙哥，今天的水果软糖好吃吗？”

阿龙在短时间内经历的第二次巨大的错愕，他从自己满满当当的口袋里掏出一把糖果，糖纸发出窸窸窣窣的声音。

“这…也是你？”

“是呀，”阿白笑了，“龙哥，我是不是很厉害？”

他是在微博上联系到那个女孩儿的。在确认了她所在的城市之后，他马不停蹄地就赶到了这里。这时候他感谢自己是个有一些粉丝的网络主播，有那么一点点的号召力，尽管他因此遭受了一些非议，但他更因此得到了很多帮助。

他在直播里告诉大家，那位被大家亲切称作“年度最可爱快车司机”的人，是他的爱人。他的爱人走丢了，他想带他回家。

于是这个城市里千千万万的人都行动起来，他们按照阿白所说，在这一天提前准备好了一颗水果糖，如果有人恰巧坐上阿龙的车，他们对照照片，确定了，就会把糖果当作礼物送给他。

所以爱才是这个世界的主旋律。有人怀揣恶意，口出恶言，但更多的人愿意用爱来打败他。爱不是奢侈品，爱是普遍的，是一剂良药，爱会汇聚起来，爱会拯救爱。

阿白问，“第一次送你一把糖，你就记了我那么多年，那现在呢，这一些足够再充值多少年？”

零点快要到了，不远处的广场沸反盈天，传来狂欢的人们倒计时的声音。

“10、9、8…”

阿龙的心在动摇。

“7、6、5…”

阿龙的眼里涌起爱，回忆，与恒久的眷恋。

“4！”

阿龙想，这是他的小白呀。

“3！”

人生海海，道阻且长。

“2！”

远方还有无数个黑夜与日出。

“1！”

无数的风景都想要与你共享。

“Happy New Year !”

阿龙含着眼泪笑了。他握住阿白的手，在新年来临的第一秒亲吻他。

他说，“一辈子吧。”

这一夜他们回到阿龙租来的小房间，那里头有熟悉的阴冷与潮湿的气息。好在棉被很暖，身旁的人也是，就和他们曾经相拥而眠的那些日子一样，其实那个时候，他们也不是很惧怕寒冷。

阿白抱着阿龙，跟他说起了一段很久远、很久远的往事。多少年以前他都懒得去计算了，他只知道，那个时候他在马来西亚，到了雨季，每一天下午都会有一场阵雨来临。他是偷渡出去的，为了挣钱，他忘记自己从哪里听过，那里收入不错。确实，他在那里挣到了一笔钱，不过工作就是陪酒，那里是他陪酒工作开始的地方。在那里，他学会了喝酒，学会了讨客人欢心，当年在“金色年华”颇受欢迎的钢管舞是在个时候学会的，K粉摇头丸一类的东西也是在那个时候见识到的，如今想来，有点冥冥之中自有定数的意思。

那个时候他挺年轻，还有一点点天真。他曾经跟小雅说，他谈过恋爱，对方一个鼻子两只眼睛，喜欢就在一起，不喜欢就分开了。小雅追问他，分手的时候，你难不难过，他轻飘飘地说，不记得了。

其实他是很难过的，难过了很久很久。他只有十分的感情，可是在那场恋爱中投入了十二分，他把自己挣来的所有钱都给了他，然后自己不停地喝，不停地赚。最后他发现一切都是谎言，那个人甚至有妻子，只有因为妻子太强势，自己太窝囊，才跑出来寻求刺激。妻子发现了他们之间的事情，找了一群打手过来整他，最后亲手抄起一瓶酒往他的头上砸，而那个人就站在旁边，眼睁睁地看着。

阿白此生最屈辱的一个瞬间，就是那个女人砸的是一瓶很贵很贵的洋酒，砸完，她满不在乎地把那瓶酒的钱甩到了他面前，其中一张甚至被她冷笑着按在他的伤口上，美其名曰给他止血。

阿龙默不作声地把手按在了阿白的头上，轻轻柔柔地抚摸起来。

有很长一阵子，阿白确实总是感觉那道伤口隐隐作痛，直到后来他在大马待不下去，被遣送回国了，那道伤口还像是没有痊愈，时时刻刻折磨着他。

“我不知道你为什么竟然会觉得自己不好，”阿白躺在阿龙怀中，扣紧他的手指，说道，“我跟你说这些，不是因为我么多耿耿于怀过去的事情，我只是想告诉你，一直就是因为有你，我才回到爱的阵营当中，多亏有你，你明白吗？”

他在阿龙怀中睡着了，睡了这么久以来的第一个好觉。

他的右手无名指上仍带着那只戒指，那只，当年阿龙用五千块钱买回来，他为此大动肝火，最终还是留下来，也不再舍得扔掉的戒指。过去了这么多年，它依然在闪闪发光。

阿龙亲吻那只戒指，亲吻他的小白。

隔天，新年第一天，阳光灿烂，万象更新。阿龙起床，到窗边把窗帘拉开，冬日的一缕阳光顺着爬了进来。缩在被子里的阿白打了个呵欠，他转过身去，像曾经千千万万次做过的那样，俯下身，轻声地喊，“小白，起床了。”

-全文完-


End file.
